


听迷妹的！

by madforlong



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 58,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madforlong/pseuds/madforlong
Summary: Steve画了一部关于复仇者联盟的漫画告诉大家真实的复仇者们有多好，同时他也在这个过程中和队友们的关系变得更好了……原作向接复联2，fix-it 同人，全员友情向，轻松治愈，避免内战
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

01 启动！危机公关！

“……民众关于复仇者联盟的疑虑仍未解除。昨日发生在纽约市内的一起复仇者介入的事件中又有大量市区建筑被破坏，所幸未造成人员伤亡。反对者们在Twitter上发起了#复仇者滚出地球的话题讨论，目前参与者已过百万……”

《关于提升复仇者联盟舆论形象的若干点意见》。  
“先生们，”Fury关掉新闻报道视频让显示器显示出了会议的标题，“一般情况下神盾局会为你们解决一切后勤问题，可是显然，现在的问题已经超过神盾局能够掌控的范围了。”

“这个记者是哪家的？我可以把他们买下来吗？”Tony漫不经心地把玩着桌上的神盾局标志形状的小摆饰，“哦对了把Twitter买下来也行。”  
“哈哈，吾很愿意请诸位去阿斯加德做客。”Thor对于滚出地球这个建议并没有异议。  
“你们告诉我说我昨天什么都没有砸！”Banner博士有些惊慌地看着其他人，“应该吧……”  
“早在你决定把这些怪人都招进来的时候复仇者联盟的形象就荡然无存了。”Clint一边吃着小零食一边打趣道。  
Natasha瞪了Clint一眼。  
“呃……Twitter是什么？”  
整个会议室都安静了下来，所有人的眼光都聚焦在唯一一个看起来在认真开会、用诚恳的表情提问的Steve。

“言归正传，”Fury局长对于这种吵吵闹闹的局面已经见怪不怪，自顾自地说了下去，“外界对复仇者联盟的争议一直存在，神盾局也一直有负责公共关系的团队。但是最近在没有发生重大破坏性事件的情况下关于复仇者的负面舆论却异常地大量出现，我们怀疑有人在背后做手脚。”

“我们可以让幻视扫描网络，把坏人都找出来！”鹰眼做了一个手枪的手势，“Bang！黑掉他们的电脑。”  
“理论上来说这是可以做到的，”幻视露出了一个谦逊的微笑，“但是从人道主义精神出发……”  
“这件事我们的公关团队已经在做了，”Fury说，“但是问题不是那么简单。 后续参与讨论的反对者大部分都是普通民众。只能说，复仇者们一直以来给民众留下的负面印象累积到了一个爆发点，再配合有人——我们现在怀疑是九头蛇的残余势力——恶意引导，才会造成目前的局面。”

Tony耸了耸肩，“所以呢？我们从一开始就知道这是一份充满争议的工作，这些争议以后也不会消除。要我说，与其搞好和民众的关系，不如搞好和政府的关系。”

“政府是会被舆论影响的，Stark先生。”Fury拿起桌上打印好的文件分发下去，“总而言之，神盾局接下来预测会和九头蛇进行长期的舆论战，请诸位也务必配合我们的工作，好好学习这《若干点意见》。散会！”  
“哦对了，你们谁能教一下Cap怎么用Twitter？”

在（闲着没事干的）热心的队友们的帮助下，Steve在晚上就有了一个自己的Twitter账号。Natasha还好心地把自己收集的成员们的小号分享给了Steve加入了他的关注列表。  
Steve做的第一件事就是搜索了#复仇者滚出地球这个话题。  
虽然Steve不能完全看懂网络用语，但是他也感受到了文字里不安、愤怒、憎恨的情绪。  
力量容易被人误解。Steve明白这个道理，这是这不代表在被人们误解的时候他就不会感到难过。  
“嘿，有复仇者的粉丝一起来聊聊吗？:-(”  
Steve编辑了这条Twitter，犹豫了一下，又从电脑里选择一张自己以前画的复仇者们一起吃烤肉的单张漫画（他在闲暇时在自己的素描本上画了很多作为娱乐，后来Natasha帮他扫描成了电子版）上传。画上的成员们因为刚刚结束的战斗而伤痕累累满脸倦容，但却愉快而温馨地交谈着。  
Steve看着这张图，微笑了一下，在刚刚打下的文字最后又加上了一个tag，#复仇者留在地球，然后点击了发送。

希望画里的情绪也能传达给其他人吧。  
带着这样的希望，他沉入了梦乡。

第二天，他的Twitter收到了一封私信。  
“你愿意加入神盾局吗？我们需要你。”

#大手Steve凭借一张图被官方转正


	2. Chapter 2

02 面试！双重身份！

当Nick Fury出现在复仇者大厦的早餐餐桌上时，一般都是有什么坏事。  
但是他今天只是带来了一个黑发黑瞳、戴着一副粗黑框眼镜、看起来介于少年和青年之间的男孩。

“这位是Chris先生，”面对这位瘦小腼腆、看起来十分无害的普通民众，连Fury说话的语气也变得不那么可怕了，“是复仇者联盟的……粉丝，昨天他发布了一条支持复仇者的Twitter，在网络上引起了爆炸式的讨论，短时间内#复仇者留在地球的讨论量甚至超过了#复仇者滚出地球。”  
“基于种种原因，我们决定临时招募Chris先生作为神盾局的公关部门的编外人员，负责完成一部讲述复仇者历史的漫画 。”

餐桌上的复联成员们都被这个突如其来的通知惊呆了，Clint甚至把他的面包掉进了咖啡里溅了一桌子。  
“等等？什么？怎么回事？”自称为“复仇者实际的领导”的 Tony Stark第一个反应了过来，“你是在开玩笑对吧？”

我也希望这是在开玩笑。  
一大早匆匆忙忙地从神盾局发放的自己从来没怎么用过也不太会用的黑科技工具箱中搜出易容道具、为自己编造好了身份信息、接受了Fury一个小时的盘问、现在要在熟悉他的队友面前装成陌生人感觉自己笑容十分僵硬的Steve在心里默默地想着。  
不。但是他不能退缩。在今天早上看到Twitter上支持他的回复、许多人纷纷发表“突然意识到复仇者也有普通人的一面”这种评价之后他就被说服了，他的画里有能够改变人心的力量，能够让其他人看到他的可敬可爱的队友们的好的一面。他怎么能够拒绝Fury“连载一部漫画来讲述复仇者真实的故事”这样的提议呢。

“这是我们的危机公关团队经过大量的数据挖掘分析之后得到的最佳方案，先生们。”Fury，“我昨天和安全委员会的人谈了谈，如果近期复仇者联盟的舆论形象不能得到扭转的话，政府可能会对复仇者联盟进行强制管制。”  
“所以，为了你们还能保住这份工作，我建议你们好好配合我们、”他拍了拍Chris（Steve）的肩膀，“和Chris先生的工作。”

“嗯……嗨，很高兴见到大家……我是说，诸位……英雄……？”Steve意识到这个时候是他该站出来说话了，“我一直是你们的粉丝（其实他昨天才知道粉丝这个词），关注你们的事情已经很久了，很高兴见到你们。叫我Chris就好。”  
复仇者们反应不一，性格温和派的几位也向他打了招呼（Banner博士、Natasha、幻视，虽然幻视正在和红女巫解释“从实际上我还不满一岁，没有任何历史可言”），Thor正在向Clint询问漫画是什么，猎鹰和战争机器这两位军队出身的硬汉看起来还在困惑于“为什么身为超级英雄的我们需要一部漫画”，Tony还在瞪着Fury脸上写着“这件事没完”。

“哦，对了，怎么没看到美国队长，他在哪？”Steve擦了擦手心的汗，说出了这句从他开始假扮Chris这个计划以后就构思好的一句自认为构思巧妙的撇清嫌疑的台词，“他是我最爱的超级英雄。”  
话音刚落他就发现Tony转而盯着他，而且目光里的怒气更盛了。  
也许这不是句构思巧妙的台词。Steve心里想，为什么我不说“哦，虽然我不关心美国队长，我只喜欢钢铁侠”呢。

“嘿，你知道吗，男孩，我不是想人身攻击你，”Tony用他一贯的傲慢无礼、严重减低陌生人对他的印象分的语气说道（当他这么说话时，你知道他就是要人身攻击你了），“但是你看起来……未成年、发育不良、从没出过学校、毫无社会经验、唯一的爱好就是窝在家里看漫画幻想超级英雄、你从进来之后盯着地板的时间是看着人的时间的十倍，你凭什么证明你能够理解我们，”他用手在餐桌上划了一圈，“离你的生活比银河系两端的距离还要遥远，这些怪人呢？”

“美国队长参军的时候也又瘦又小，”Steve辩解道，虽然他觉得Tony说得每一点都很有道理，但是Tony可不知道Chris的内心是Steve，“我觉得凭借外表来判断一个人是不全面的，至少希望您能看过我的作品再来评价这个计划的合理性。如果今天美国队长在这里的话，他肯定也会认同我的！”

“Stark先生，我认为Chris的观点有可取之处。”幻视突然开口打破了变得有些剑拔弩张的气氛，“你永远没有办法在一件事开始之前预测它的结局，我的意见是，我们不妨实验一下。”  
“你这么觉得？”Tony狐疑地看着他，一般情况下来说幻视很少在大家面前发表自己的意见。  
“是的，它是这么告诉我的。”幻视微笑了一下，指了指自己额间的黄色宝石。

“Chris会在下周完成漫画第一期的初稿交给我们审阅，”Fury用发表会议总结的语气说，“在那之前，请你们把他当做正式的工作人员之一对待。知道了吗？”

这个提议听起来很折中，没有人继续提出反对意见。Fury满意地环顾了一圈大手一挥，“现在你们可以干自己的事情去了。”

所有人从餐厅鱼贯而出。大部分人对Steve视若无物，只有Banner博士善意地向他告别。  
“好了，Chris，我期待你的表现。”Fury又一次拍了拍他的肩膀，“我会给你进入复仇者大厦的权限，如果你想和成员们谈谈的话，请随意。”  
“谢谢您，局长，”Steve抬起头露出一个诚恳的微笑，“不过如果您不介意的话，今天就到这吧。”

十一点。  
“嘿，伙计们，我不在的时候发生了什么吗？”正常的金发蓝眼、身材高大的美国队长推开了复仇者大厦起居室的门，走进了客厅，装作自然地和正坐在客厅里的几个成员们搭话。  
“嗨，队长，”Clint随意地向他挥了挥手，“你去哪啦？出了一件大事！”  
“哦……哦，我收到了一个Bucky出现了的线索，虽然最后发现只是虚假情报，你知道的，这种事情经常发生。”  
沙发上的几个人都纷纷点头表示理解，Steve在寻找他可能失去了记忆的童年好友，这在复仇者联盟里已经不是新闻了。  
“你还好吗？你看起来有点魂不守舍。”Wanda向他投去含着一丝担忧的目光，“一般情况下你的重点会在‘出了一件大事’而不在‘你去哪啦’上。”  
“哦，哦哦，我没事……呃，我可能就是有点累了，哈哈。”  
现在连其他几个人也开始看着他了。

“Captain，有一分钟吗，我有些话想要和你说。”又是幻视打破了尴尬的气氛 。  
“好啊，我们去餐厅那边谈吧。”Steve很高兴这个时候有了个台阶下。  
幻视从沙发上站起身来（Steve很确信看到他和红女巫在沙发上还有很多空间的情况下坐得太近了，两个人的大腿几乎碰到了一起），跟在Steve 身后走进了餐厅，并且随手关上了门。

“那么，你是要说……”Steve转过身来看着幻视，他对于幻视要说什么毫无头绪。  
幻视在餐桌旁坐下，凝视了Steve几秒钟，然后意味深长地开口了，“很好的尝试，Captain，但是就我个人而言，您的演技有待提高。”  
“呃……你在说什么……”  
“心灵宝石赋予我看穿伪装的能力，”幻视指了指自己的额头，“请放心，我无意拆穿您，事实上，今天早上我说的话是我真实的判断，我认为您的计划值得一试。”  
“你这么觉得？”努力恢复镇定的Steve又吃惊了一下，“说实话，我自己都对它谈不上有信心……”  
“我们应该勇于尝试修复与民众的关系，”幻视的目光变得悠长了起来，“我看到了一个未来……如果我们没有解决问题的未来。”  
“那是什么？”Steve也莫名地紧张了起来。  
“我看到了，您的盾牌插在Stark先生的胸口。”幻视缓慢地完成了这句话，“我期待您的漫画能够改变这个未来。”

他说着站起身来，向Steve露出了一个鼓励的微笑，“我会支持您的。您的漫画有拯救世界的力量。”

Steve Rogers，笔名Chris，即将开始一份使用双重身份在复仇者大厦卧底的长期工作，觉得今天手中的画笔也更加沉重了。

#Steve超想精分出一个自己来帮自己说话


	3. Chapter 3

03 开载！读者来信！

Bucky Barnes, 前冬日战士，现在正隐姓埋名保持低调逃避九头蛇的“回收”，戴着压低帽檐的帽子、口罩、能遮住整条手臂的长袖衫，像每一个平凡的一天一样去街边的小摊上买水果。  
然而当他路过报刊亭的时候，有什么东西强烈地吸引了他的注意。

不起眼的、平日里颜色灰暗的小报刊亭，现在被一种海报贴得满满当当花花绿绿，海报上画着几个奇装异服的超级英雄，其中领头的那个似乎正是他的相交多年、却曾经一度被他忘记还被他打得半死的好友——Steve Rogers。  
《人气新人Chris首次漫画连载！复仇者们！揭秘真实的复仇者！》  
而报刊亭的架子上，现在也被封面上画着复仇者的漫画书摆满了。

“What the fuck…”冬日战士惊讶得让手中的袋子掉在了地上，几个李子滚了出来。  
这是Steve的画！

没错，Bucky Barnes的记忆正在慢慢恢复，虽然有些断断续续的、充满了不连贯的空白期，但是他从小到大看过无数次的Steve的素描本，对于Steve的风格了如指掌，甚至连Steve从七岁到二十七岁的画风变迁都能说出一二三四。  
所以他一眼就认出了这张海报上的复仇者——人物精致、动作帅气、充满了动态感、仿佛下一秒英雄们就要从画面里走出来——出自他据他所知应该作为复仇者而不是漫画家工作的好友Steve之手。

“嘿，给我一本这个，谢谢。”在柜台上丢下钱，Bucky匆匆地拿起一本漫画边走边翻开找作者信息。

显然，是复仇者而不是新人漫画家Chris是这部漫画的卖点，Bucky翻到了书的最末才在书的封底折页处看到了一段短小的作者介绍。  
“大家好，我是Chris。从以前开始一直是复仇者联盟的粉丝，非常荣幸有机会主笔这部复仇者的漫画。虽然是第一次进行漫画连载，但是复仇者和神盾局的成员们都给予了我很大的信任，还让我获得了进入复仇者大厦的机会。  
第一话的内容取材于我亲眼目睹的一次近期的复仇者的行动，近距离接触复仇者更加感觉到大家的帅气！希望我的画能够让大家也感受到这种感觉。系列之后的内容会围绕复仇者联盟的历史展开，敬请期待。  
我的Twitter是@Chris-Shield，欢迎大家在Twitter上给我提出意见。谢谢大家的支持，我也会继续努力的！鞠躬（笑）”

在这一段蠢兮兮的（Bucky认为）话下面，是一幅小小的作者的照片，牛仔裤、衬衫、黑框眼镜、骨瘦如柴、看起来就是个宅男……  
Steve怎么变回十六岁了？？！！  
Bucky Barnes的惊讶丝毫不亚于自己当年在战场上看到一个六尺二的膨胀版Steve——虽然照片上的Chris改变了头发和眼睛的颜色、对脸型进行了一些易容修饰、还用眼镜遮住了脸的大半，但是除去这些伪装之后这张照片上的人毫无疑问就是十六岁的、还没有注射血清的Steve。

Bucky边走边翻着漫画，很快地就走到了自己的安全屋的门口。这个时候他发现有什么地方不对。  
他贴在顶端的门缝上的一个与门同色的、不起眼的纸封条断开了，有人打开过这扇门。  
冬日战士放下悄无声息地放下装食物的袋子和漫画书，紧贴着墙绕到了房子的侧面，在那里有一扇可以进入房子而不被屋内的人发现的暗门。他闪身进去，这个空间被巧妙地隐藏在一个橱柜之后，只留有一个小小的、藏在瓶瓶罐罐之后的窗口供他向里面窥视。  
屋子里一共有六个持有枪械的敌人，其中领头的那一个Bucky有印象，是之前九头蛇某个行动小队的队长。这些人现在正在门后蹲守，带着强磁手铐和抓捕网，只要他一从正门进来就会被逮个正着。

看来又得换个安全屋了。Bucky Barnes叹了口气，向后退了一步，用自己的金属手臂一拳砸飞了橱柜，随着一声巨响，飞出去的橱柜砸晕了两个敌人。

“Winter soldier！！”剩下的人大声喊着。

没错，我是winter soldier，但不再是九头蛇的winter soldier了。Bucky心想。

\----------------

六小时后。

“Captain，我们在接到情报后已经以最快速度赶过来了。”Agent Hill向风尘仆仆、匆忙赶来的美国队长示意，“但是他离开得非常迅速，跟踪小队没有获得任何线索。”  
“九头蛇的人呢？”  
“一共六个，全部被打晕绑在屋里。我们已经把他们全部收押了。我们后续会就冬日战士的去向对他们进行审问，但是我很怀疑他们对此有任何的了解。他延续了以前每一次的风格，制服敌人后迅速离开，然后用录音电话匿名向警方报案，我们接到消息的时候他可能已经出国境了。”

Steve抬头看了看这座破旧、阴暗、隐蔽的小屋，和Bucky以前找的每一个安全屋风格一致。  
“这已经是第三起了。”他苦笑了一下，“为什么九头蛇的人每次都能先比我找到他？”  
Hill看起来想说点什么安慰他，Steve挥了挥手示意她没有必要，他推开小屋的门走了进去，房子本来的主人已经离去了，只留下了空空荡荡的房子以及凌乱的打斗现场。

“现场没有留下任何私人物品，”Hill跟了进来在他身后说，“但是我们发现了这个，被丢在门口。”  
Steve接过Hill手里的东西，前一个瞬间他的心沉重而麻木，而当他认出它是什么的时候他的心几乎是欢快地跳动了一下。  
手里的那本小册子，虽然被搞得脏兮兮皱巴巴的，但的确是那本他昨天收到样刊的、今天发售的、他亲手画了每一页的漫画——《复仇者们》。

Bucky,他也看到了我的漫画吗？

\------------------------

漫画《复仇者们》官方网站  
编辑的话：  
想直接与Chris老师交流、了解自己喜欢的复仇者的生活细节、并对漫画发展提出自己的建议吗？请给我们的特别企划栏目“听迷妹的！”投稿！每一期我们会登载一封读者来信、或是一封Chris老师写给读者们的信。读者的意见会影响Chris老师的剧情走向哦~来和Chris老师互动吧！

读者来信：  
Chris老师，近日拜读了您的作品《复仇者们》的第一期，立刻被深深吸引住了！您笔下的复仇者们的形象都十分鲜活，感觉您对他们都好熟悉，这是怎么做到的呢，您明明是刚刚搬进复仇者大厦的呀？  
想向您提出的问题是，您在第一话里画出了复仇者们一起吃早饭的场景。这是我全书最喜欢的一幕！真实的复仇者们真的会一起吃早饭吗？很难想象他们会聚在一起互相递方糖递果酱什么的啊。（事实上在您画出来之前，我都没有想过复仇者们还需要吃饭。）

Chris的回信：  
你好！谢谢你的支持。首先，大部分复仇者还是普通人类，当然是需要吃饭的。唯一不需要吃饭的是幻视先生，但是作为一个对人类十分友善的生物体、为了拉近和大家的距离，他也会象征性地和大家一起吃饭。最近幻视先生甚至在学习做饭，一个不懂得食物的味道的人做的饭会是什么样的呢？希望以后有机会在漫画里和大家分享。  
最初搬进复仇者大厦时，所有人都是自由活动的，当然也不会一起吃早饭。有几位作息严重不规律的成员（比如Tony Stark先生）甚至没有吃早饭的习惯。但是Steve Rogers先生每天早上都会在晨跑归来吃早饭的时候准备和在大厦里的人数一样多的三明治，Jarvis会向每一个成员播放提醒“厨房里有Captain为您准备的早饭”。这样渐渐开始有人出现了，久而久之，就连不吃早饭的Stark先生也不好意思每天都浪费掉一个三明治，会至少花一分钟从地下实验室里上来把三明治端回去。最后演变成了现在的全员一起吃早饭的情况，即使没有Jarvis的提醒。


	4. Chapter 4

04 走红！反对意见！

自从那本该死的《复仇者们》开始连载以来，Tony觉得整个复仇者大厦都不对劲了起来。

一开始只是Chris搬了进来，这没什么，毕竟那个小宅男既不会突然变大把地板砸个窟窿、也不会在墙壁里穿来穿去时不时吓人一跳。事实上，他时常不见踪影、即使偶尔出现也一般是默默地待着在自己的素描本上写写画画，Tony几乎没有感觉复仇者大厦里多出来了这个人。  
说实在的，Tony完全看不出Chris在艺术可能有什么特别的造诣足以承担起用一部漫画扭转复仇者联盟的形象的重任。他坚信只要Chris交上第一期的草稿，Fury马上就会意识到自己的计划有多么痴人说梦。他根本无需提出反对意见这个计划就会不攻自破。  
理所应当的，当Fury通知他们Chris已经上交了第一期的稿子他们可以去神盾局试阅时，Tony也没有出现。Tony Stark有一百万件比“看一个不靠谱的新人的漫画”更有价值的事要做。

而当他窝在实验室做了一下午“更有价值的事”、终于准备挪挪窝上来喝杯咖啡的时候，去试阅的那群人吵吵闹闹地推门进来了，Tony远远地就听到为首的Clint的高声评论。  
“……说真的，我从没有觉得我战斗的时候那么帅！当然我知道我很帅，可是新闻报道总是把我拍得很逊……”  
“还有那一格我从天空中俯冲下去的背影，原来我从背后看起来这么潇洒、轻盈，”Sam也兴致勃勃地附和道，“说真的，下次行动的时候你们谁能从背后给我拍张照片吗，我要把它传到脸书上。”  
“先生们，恕我直言，你们在漫画里看起来不错是因为Chris提炼了你们画起来最好看的瞬间，你拍一万张照片再从里面选出最好的一张大概才有同样的效果。”Natasha听起来翻了个白眼。  
“那我就把漫画里的我截出来贴脸书上。对了，我要让Chris专门帮我画个头像……哦，嗨Tony，你今天下午干什么了？说实话，你真应该看看Chris的漫画……”Clint看到了迎面走来的Tony，冲他打了个招呼。

“哦，漫画，呵。”Tony对于这群人谈论的事情表示不屑，“我以为你们会有更好的事情做。”  
他冷冷地扫视了一下这群人，接受了这个愚蠢的计划的“叛徒”：Clint、Sam，两个喜欢凑热闹的大龄儿童。Natasha和Wanda，她们俩在这段时间似乎被Chris激发了奇怪的母性，几乎要和Chris成为朋友了。Vision，红女巫出现的地方都有他。  
然后在这群人的最后的，让Tony觉得不应该出现在这里的人——并没有参与大家的讨论只是微笑着听着、看起来愉快而放松的Steve Rogers。

“嘿，Cap，连你都去了。”Tony装作不在意的样子试探道，美国队长这个复仇者联盟的“另一个”领导投入支持Chris的阵营对于他来说可不是好消息，“你似乎还没有正式见过Chris吧。”  
“哦，是的，很遗憾，我今天也没有见到。Fury说他‘赶稿太累、体力不支，需要在家休息’。”Steve笑了笑，神情里露出几分赞许，“我相信他确实付出了很大的精力，才能创作出如此质量上乘的作品。”

这几乎就是在说“我赞同这个计划”了，Tony在心里发出了一声哀叹，看来能阻止Fury这个愚蠢的计划的人只剩下了自己。

“说真的，你要来一本吗？”Clint像是还没有看出来Tony是反对派的，“明天早上就正式发售了，我答应了明天去给给今天有事没办法去的几个人一人买一本，你要吗？哦，对了我还带回来了新刊发售附赠的海报！”  
他挥了挥手手中的东西，正是那张花花绿绿的、画着复联全部成员、写着“人气新人Chris首次漫画连载”的招贴画。

允许Clint把海报贴在客厅的墙上只是事情变得奇怪的开始。

第二天早上的早餐桌上，几乎每一个人手边都放着一本《复仇者们》第一期，这让这张由Tony亲自挑选的、豪华宽敞的餐桌几乎都显得有点拥挤了起来。Clint、Sam和Rhodey在一起比较谁出现的格数更多，Banner博士向Thor解释漫画的正确阅读顺序，Natasha和Wanda兴致勃勃地讨论着接下来会发生的剧情（好像这不是他们经历过的事似的），幻视时不时点头附和着。

“Tony，怎么了吗？”坐在他对面的、唯一一个有着吃饭时间不做分神的事情的好习惯的Steve发现了他异常的沉默，友善地向他询问，“如果你也想要一本的话，我的房间里有。”  
“不，什么？不用了。”Tony连连摇头，他不明白为什么Steve会觉得自己会对漫画感兴趣，“我实在不觉得这有什么值得看的。”  
Steve的表情看起来几乎像是有点受伤了，“你一向是非常鼓励年轻人的，Tony，为什么要对Chris这么冷淡呢？”  
“我鼓励年轻人做有意义的事情，”Tony冷冷地说，“而不是妄想通过一本漫画来改变世界。”  
Steve耸了耸肩，对他露出了一个大大的微笑，“也许Chris会像你证明这不是一个妄想的。”

当天晚上，当Tony回到自己的房间准备睡觉的时候，发现房门口放着一本在早餐桌上人手一本的漫画，上面还贴着一张便条，上面写着——  
“不是妄想！:-)”  
Steve真的挺支持他的这个小粉丝的，Tony冷漠地想着。还有谁能教教他不要用这些看起来蠢蠢的颜文字了。

本来Tony是毫不关心这本漫画的事的，但是奈何每天他都能在不经意间听到复仇者大厦里有人谈起它，比如它的销量非常好，神盾局的初始印量很快就不够了正在加印第二批，比如官方给它建了一个网站每天都能收到无数的热情的粉丝的来信。  
不过，跻身新晋人气漫画家的Chris却一连几天没有在复仇者大厦里出现，他似乎是累坏了，连和复联成员们分享自己的成功开端的喜悦的力气都没有。Tony很确定成员里有几个人甚至想给Chris办一个庆功party（虽然他们的主要动机是喜欢party），Natasha和Wanda甚至为Chris担心了起来，他听到她们谈论起要不要去看他。

直到第三天的傍晚，Chris才终于又在复仇者大厦现身了。看起来确实有点憔悴且疲惫，一点都不像是在家里休息了几天。  
大家以比平时更加丰盛的外卖晚餐欢迎了他，并且热情把各种菜推到他的面前，致力于让这个瘦小的男孩子多吃一点。

“Chris，下一期的漫画是什么内容啊？”几个成员好奇地向Chris打探。  
“啊，这个，其实我还没有想好。”Chris不好意思地挠了挠头，“不好意思这几天实在没法集中精神。Fury局长说读者来信提议我们多画一写过去回忆中的故事，如果您们有什么建议的话……我是说……”

呵，画了一期就顾不上下一期的新人。Tony在心里冷笑着。他连合理安排进度、按时交稿都做不到，没几话大概就要开天窗、最后被腰斩 。

“哦，我们当然可以给你讲讲过去的故事。”黑寡妇以一种Tony从来没有听过的温和的口吻说对Chris说道，“我相信一定会对你的构思有帮助的。”

漫画的第二期甚至比第一期掀起了更大的热潮。  
第二期由群像戏一转，变成了几乎是以黑寡妇为主角的独角戏，讲述了黑寡妇还没有被招募进神盾局时、在一次任务中作为敌人与鹰眼的相遇、争斗以及最终两人联手逃出生天、黑寡妇最终选择进入神盾局的故事。虽然这一期也延续了第一期真实、爽快的战斗风格，剧情却更加晦涩曲折，每一个角色的立场都让人揣摩不定、牵动人心、一直到结局才真相大白。红发碧眼、带有俄罗斯血统的轮廓的黑寡妇配上东欧异域风情的美景，每一格简直都可以单独截出来作为一幅美丽的人物画。

当然，饶是外界溢美之词再多，Tony也不会改变自己坚决不看的立场的。不过，他很确定有好几次听到有人议论“Natasha太狡猾了！居然这样让Chris先画了她的故事！我也想让Chris画我！”  
以及有一天，他在休息室里看到Natasha正手捧着封面上是她的全身照的漫画看得津津有味。  
“为什么你会愿意把自己的过去暴露在漫画里？”Tony没有忍住说出了心中的疑惑。  
黑寡妇耸了耸肩，“我的过去早就在九头蛇的资料被全部公开时就放在网上供人随便翻看了，我没法改变我的过去。但是人们会通过过去的我对现在的我进行不同的解读，我相信Chris会带来一个解读得更好的版本。”

直到这个时候Tony还觉得事情在他的掌控范围之内，真正让他发现事情失控的是Fury又一次召集大家开会。  
“我相信Chris的能力大家已经有目共睹，神盾局的公关部门现在把全部的精力放在了《复仇者们》这部漫画上，今后我们的所有舆论宣传策略都会围绕这部漫画展开。”Fury用“我们都决定好了只是通知你们一下”的语气说，“漫画接下来的发展会是关于复仇者联盟组建的历史、也就是你们的过去。现在我们在官网上发起了投票，让读者选择接下来想看哪一个的故事，被涉及到的成员好好配合Chris的取材工作。”  
“等等，我有异议。”Tony意识到这个时候必须明确地站出来反对了，“从什么时候开始复仇者要把隐私暴露在公众眼里了？”  
“作为一个召开新闻发布会宣布自己是钢铁侠的人，Stark先生，你提出这个问题似乎有点奇怪。”

“这是不一样的！钢铁侠、亿万富翁、天才科学家……这些是我的公众形象，但是你们想要的不是这个对吧，你们想要的是揭开我们的伤疤、让普通人知道‘嘿你看他也有这样的过去他多可怜’，然后就因为同情不找我们的茬了？”

“嘿，Tony，Chris没有这样的意思……”Steve伸手拉住了不知什么时候从椅子上站了起来的Tony（Tony似乎好几天没有看到过他了，今天他出现了，可是Chris不在），“他只是想描述我们的真实。”  
“是啊，你当然不介意了！毕竟你的一切都早就被写在了博物馆了，买张十块钱的门票就能看到！哦……”  
这句话刚说出口，Tony就意识到自己说错话了。Steve用他湛蓝的眼睛看着他，流露出受到了伤害但是又不忍心责备他的复杂神情，Tony觉得他在这待不下去了。

“总之我是不会配合这个计划的！”Tony甩开了Steve的手，冷冷地丢下这句话，匆匆离开了会议室。

\---------------

《听迷妹的！》

Chris写给读者的信：

大家好，第一次给大家写信。一开始我很不解为什么编辑要安排一个作者给读者写信的栏目，作者不是应该只通过作品和读者交流吗？  
本来我想问问大家对于接下来漫画发展的意见，但是关于这方面的意见的读者来信已经把编辑部的邮箱塞满了。另外还有很多读者来信询问在复仇者大厦生活是怎样的体验，关于复仇者大厦里的事情，有很多都想和大家分享。但是编辑说我们要把复仇者们的故事先留着画在漫画里，就不能在这里剧透了:-)  
还有什么要问大家的呢，我思考到这里也产生了困惑。编辑说“不仅可以问关于作品的事，也可以问问生活中的事啊，如果让大家更了解你生活中的样子，也会让大家更喜欢你的漫画吧”。真的是这样吗？

那么，今天给大家讲一个我生活中的困扰吧，这个困扰来自于我的一个朋友，我们姑且叫他“不解释先生”。  
不解释先生是一个好人，有点太好了，他完全无法对他力所能及的事情视而不见，即使那并不是他的责任。如果他看到了十个需要帮助的人，他就会十次伸出援手。不解释先生是一个很有能力的人，大部分时候他都能帮助到十个人，久而久之，大家都习惯了他的强大，当他只能帮到九个人的时候，大家就会说“为什么你没能多做一些来帮到第十个人呢？”   
当然，不解释先生是不会解释“我已经尽力了”的，甚至如果他只帮助到了九个人，他就会把剩下的一个人没有得到帮助的责任归咎到自己身上，在心里默默地自责。不解释先生就是一个这么善良的人。  
后来事情变得更加糟糕了。需要帮助的人是那么多，不解释先生意识到他不是总能帮助到所有人，他在心里一遍遍问自己“我是不是能做到更多呢？”。在这种想法的驱动下，不解释先生做了一些不被大家理解的事情。一些人、甚至是不解释先生以前的朋友都开始不信任不解释先生了。  
可是，即使这样，不解释先生还是不愿意解释。他有一颗善良的心，却把它用冰冷的外表包裹了起来；看不透他的人会以为他就是外表看上去那样任性、冷漠的人。

有时候我看着不解释先生，觉得他自己才是最需要帮助的人。于是最近，由于种种契机，我询问不解释先生，“我来帮你解释吧，我可以把你的想法解释给大家听，这样大家就能看到你是多好的人了。”  
可是不解释先生拒绝了我，他说我是在侵犯他的隐私，他一点都不想把自己的心声告诉大家。  
为什么会有人拒绝让大家知道自己是一个多好的人呢？有没有什么办法能让不解释先生接受我的帮助吗？我对这点感到很困惑。希望能得到大家的指点（如果大家不觉得我是在多管闲事的话）。  
谢谢大家！期待大家的回信。

#Chris和Steve准备互相助攻刷Stark先生的好感度


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris在上一期《听迷妹的！》中提出了自己对于“不解释先生”的困惑，他认真地阅读了读者们的建议，并开始按照建议采取行动 ……

05 回信！攻略作战！

Chris（Steve）正坐在桌前查看读者回信。  
自从以漫画家的身份出道以来，Chris老师的职业生涯不可谓不一帆风顺，漫画的前两期备受好评、销售火爆，甚至有不少出版商来函咨询他和神盾局的合约结束之后是否有意向签订新合约。  
然而，他现在面临漫画家职业生涯的第一个巨大挑战，那就是原型人物——Tony Stark先生、复仇者联盟漫画绝不能缺少的灵魂角色——不配合。  
不过万幸的是，此刻他不是孤军奋战，他的身后有着庞大的读者军师团帮他出谋划策，说服“不解释先生”。自从上期的《听迷妹的！》刊登以来，读者回信雪片一样地塞满了编辑部的信箱，它们现在就堆在Chris的桌子上，像一座小山把他埋了起来。

不过，尽管Steve相信每一封回信都出自读者的热心，但不是每一条建议都那么……看起来可靠。  
比如，“用你的稿费给他请个高级的心理咨询师吧！”——Pepper用了比他十年的稿费还多的钱为Tony请了一个团的心理医生，可是没有心理医生能解决一个不愿意开口的患者。  
比如，“在被他拒绝的时候扑到他的怀里、紧紧地抱住他，声泪俱下地说‘不答应我就死给你看！’”——在他死之前大概会被Tony一激光炮打死。  
比如，“跟他睡一觉，让他怀孕！”——现在的网友都在想什么？！

当Steve怀着近乎麻木的心情拆开下一封信时，这封从长度上来说就鹤立鸡群的信吸引了他的注意——

“Chris老师，您好！看了您上一期给读者的信，不解释先生的故事让我感动得要哭出来了，他一下子就让我联想到了一个我知道并且喜欢了很久的人，好像给他一个拥抱。他真的很需要您这样的人帮助他，请您一定要相信您不是在多管闲事！

不解释先生就像一个困在启动了深度自我保护程式、守卫深严、拥有围墙的城堡里的人。而困着他的就是他本人，把他带出来是不可能也行不通的，唯一的方法就是您走进去。要进入这城堡必须要有极度的耐心，每一关卡都要小心处理不然前面多努力都要重新来过。

就不解释先生的情况，我觉得他说‘不想让你解释’的原因，大体上可能有这几点：

第一，他不相信您能懂得他是怎么想的。按照您的说法，不解释先生是一个常人难以理解的人，而您（就我的大胆推测）是一个不善于与人沟通的人。虽然您理解了不解释先生，可是您有没有告诉过不解释先生您对他的理解、您是怎么理解的呢？也许不解释先生根本不清楚您体察到了他的内心活动，所以也不信任您能好好地解释他的行为。  
第二，他不觉得您的解释能被人接受。不解释先生受过很多人的指责、甚至连他自己也觉得自己是不是做错了，这种情况下您的解释真的能让大家就此接受他吗？不解释先生有可能在对此不安。  
第三，他害怕给您添麻烦。帮助不解释先生可能会给您自身也带来麻烦，曾经责怪过不解释先生的人会不会把不满也转嫁到您身上呢。也许不解释先生考虑到了这一点所以拒绝您的帮助。

虽然动机可能有多种，但是解决方法方法却有共通之处。不解释先生这样的人一般都有敏感的一面，在别人向他们伸出手的时候，他们会害怕什么时候这只手就收回去了呢，出于这种担心、一开始就推开别人的善意。您一定要让他看到您的真心，表达出无论发生什么您绝对会坚持下去的决心和信心。  
如何表现出您的真心呢？这方面的技巧我想也有必要大体上跟您说一说：首先，说话时一定要真诚自然，直视他的双眼、认真地看着他，有必要的话可以抓着他的肩膀、拉近你们距离，让他感受到您的每一句话都发自内心。多夸奖他，直白地告诉他您对他的想法。其次，每被他拒绝一次更要加倍表现出对他的关心，多给他制造一些惊喜，表现出您的不依不挠、决不放弃。最后，如果以上都没有用的话，不解释先生是一个心软的人，适当地使用苦肉计、让他看到您被他拒绝之后的伤心也是可以考虑的哦。

这封信不知不觉就写了好长！希望能对您有帮助！Chris老师，谢谢你努力地让世界了解Avengers。你的每一期漫画都在慢慢地改变他人对他们的看法。期待你的下期作品。

也记得告诉我们不解释先生后续的故事呀。我会一直关注的！”

Steve放下信，若有所思。

\-------------------------

Tony觉得自从上次不欢而散的会议之后Chris在他面前出现的次数骤然增多、存在感也更强了起来。  
本来Chris一天里最多在复仇者大厦待半天，而且待着的时候大部分时间也不会和他有什么互动。而现在Chris几乎二十四小时都待在复仇者大厦不说，每次见到他都会兴冲冲地、眨着他的无辜的眼睛冲过来（他几乎要扑进他的怀里了）热情地问他“Stark先生，今天您同意让我画您了吗？”  
虽然Tony已经冰冷地拒绝了他大概一百多次，但是下一次见到他他还是会不知疲倦地过来问这个他得到了一百多次答案的问题。  
前几次Tony还会加一两句“这是永远不可能的，你放弃吧”之类的劝说的话，现在他已经条件反射地一看到Chris就对他说“No!”了。

这还不是Tony最难忍受的。

Chris开始在Twitter上和他的粉丝们分享他关于Ironman的想法，并且他每发表一条相关言论就一定会认真地圈出自己的官方账号@Tony_Stark。

比如“今天吃饭的时候Stark先生也来了，我觉得Stark先生是个很棒的人！@Tony_Stark”  
比如“今天尝试偷偷溜进Stark先生的实验室里取材！然而发现我没有进入权限:-( @Tony_Stark”  
比如“今天画了Stark先生！@Tony_Stark”  
附图是一张Tony Stark先生的大头草稿。虽然是草稿，但是丝毫不损Tony的魅力。

对于这些无聊、没有营养的Twitter，Tony当然是视而不见的。但是实际管理他的官方账号的人并不是他而是Pepper——他的十分重视与神盾局以及复仇者联盟的合作关系的CEO。于是他的官方账号上就出现了这样的模仿他的口吻但是完全违背他的性格和立场的互动——  
“@Chris-Shield 谢谢你，也许下次我们可以试试一起出去吃[墨镜小人]”  
“@Chris-Shield 如果下一期漫画以我为主角的话并且画得好的话，我会考虑给你权限的[墨镜小人]”  
“@Chris-Shield 哇，我可真帅[墨镜小人]”

Tony完全不能理解为什么Pepper觉得[墨镜小人]这个表情可以代表他的个人形象。如果不是因为怕被Pepper事后追责的话，他恨不得把自己的官方账号黑掉然后把里面扭曲他形象的言论全部删除。

一直到这里Tony还可以维持眼不见心不烦的态度，毕竟Chris应该知道在Twitter上和他互动的不是Tony本人，而他本人拒绝的态度一直都很明确。他觉得Chris迟早会知难而退。

事情却在某一天早上他在房间里发现从门缝塞进来的漫画手稿时更加疯狂了。  
“这是我的初稿，请您看过之后告诉我您不满意的地方好吗，不管多少次我都会修改的！”Chris附的字条上这样写着。  
Tony觉得他不能放任这种状况不管了，他大步走出房间，在复仇者的厨房里找到了Chris（他和另外几个人在一起准备早餐），当着大家的面撕掉了Chris的手稿。  
“这是最后一次，我说我拒绝，”Tony面无表情地宣布，“不管你拿给我看多少次，我都会一样撕掉的。”

厨房里的几人都用不可置信的目光看着Tony，而Chris也仿佛被惊呆了、眼睁睁地看着他的画被撕成了碎片，半晌之后，他的双眼泛起了泪光。  
见鬼，Tony Stark最受不了这个。

“Stark先生，”Chris含着泪、还努力在微笑着对他说，“不管您说多少次，我都不会放弃的。我觉得您是一个善良的人，我一定要大家也知道。”  
目睹这一幕的复仇者们一半用同情的目光看着Chris，一半用责备的目光看着Tony。  
Tony几乎是落荒而逃着走出了厨房。

他把自己泡在实验室里泡了一天，努力不去想关于那部该死的漫画的事。一直到他 把所有的装甲都拆开又重装了一遍之后，他才终于拖着困倦的身躯从实验室里出来。  
而正站在他实验室门外、看起来等了他一整个晚上的Chris朝他迎面走来。  
Tony在心里咒骂了一句。

“Stark先生，今天您同意让我画您了吗？”Chris举起他手中的素描本向Tony展示，“您看，刚刚在外面等您的时候，我画了您工作的样子。”  
素描本上是一个个他各种角度、各种姿势的工作镜头。

Tony把双手举起做了个投降的手势，他疲倦的精神让他再也无法保持疏离的外表了，“好了，你到底想要干什么？”

“我只是想要画您的故事！画真正的您！”Chris回答道，“我希望能得到您的同意。”

“真正的我，”Tony冷冷地笑了一下，“听着，你知道吗，你要画这些，最大的障碍不是我、而是神盾局——我的过去里有太多他们不想曝光的东西了，即使我让你画、即使你画完了，这些东西也永远不可能得到出版的。”

“那么，只要我能获得神盾局的同意，您就让我画吗？”Chris的眼睛亮了起来。

Tony摊了摊手，“你是绝对不可能获得神盾局的同意的。”  
“我会让他们同意的。”  
“好吧，那我祝你好运。”Tony毫不在意地挥了挥手，从Chris的身侧走过，“现在我要去睡觉了。别再给我看那些画。”

“我会让他们同意的！”在他身后，Chris用充满了决心和信心的声音、再一次地重复了这句话。

#Chris大大今天也为漫画事业拼尽全力了呢


	6. Chapter 6

06死线！三天完稿！

@Chris-Shield: 官方网站“最想看的复仇者故事”投票结束了！谢谢参与投票的各位。获得最高票数的剧情是“奥创时代”。在下周新一期的《复仇者们》里我会努力为大家还原这段故事，敬请期待:-) #复仇者留在地球

Chris的卧室兼画室里，一向专心工作、绝不摸鱼、没有拖延症的新晋人气漫画家Chris正苦恼地坐在桌前刷Twitter。

一个小时前。Fury召集了Steve、Tony和Chris开会。  
“网络投票通道已经关闭了，最后读者选择了关于奥创和索科维亚的故事。”Fury环顾了一下会议室，发现该到的三个人只到了两个，“队长为什么不在？”  
“哦，队长最近在寻找他的朋友，其实，他挺久没有在复仇者大厦出现了 。”Chris连忙解释道，并在心里向总被他拿来当借口的挚友道了个歉，“Wilson先生告诉我的。”  
“好吧，我假设队长不会提出任何反对意见，”Fury继续往下说，“索科维亚是复联到目前为止最受争议的一次行动，我们的公关小队早就预测对这次行动的解释是扭转舆论的关键。所以Chris，这一部分的漫画至关重要。”  
“是的，Fury先生。”Chris略显紧张地点了点头。  
“你对那次事件有多少了解？”  
“呃……不是很多，除了新闻上的那些。复仇者们干掉了想要消灭地球的机器人什么的……”  
“索科维亚事件中出现了大量的人员伤亡，因为奥创把整座城市升了起来，我们最后不得不在空中把它炸成了碎片。”Fury停顿了一下，“不过这不是最不好解释的部分……”

“奥创是我造出来的。”本来沉默地抱着手臂坐在一边的Tony打断了他的话，“如果这是你说的‘不好解释’的部分的话。”  
“Tony，你不需要……”  
“不、不，我很好，我愿意为此承担责任，”Tony满不在乎摆了摆手，冲着Chris说，“嘿，听着小子，奥创是我这个疯狂科学家的造物，我做了个实验，结果它砰，失败了，搞了颗陨石下来，这就是真相。”  
“Stark先生……”Chris露出了不知所措的为难表情。

“Stark,”Fury的神色里透出不赞同，“你不需要这么做，事实上，我们不需要将这段事实公之于众。”  
“什么？”Chris（Steve）不敢置信地看着他。  
“Told you~” Tony吹了个口哨，露出“我早就猜到了”的表情，看向Chris说。

“这个真相太敏感了。”Fury露出了他作为特工精明、实用主义的一面，“复仇者联盟本来就处在风口浪尖上，我们不能冒险。”

“我们说了要给人‘真相’，”Chris压抑不住语气里的反对情绪，“这不是我们最开始说好的！”  
“我们给了真相，只不过不是全部的真相。”Fury严厉地俯视着他，企图用气势使他屈服，“公布全部的真相，人们一定会将奥创制造的伤害算在复联的头上，自大妄为、情绪不稳、无法掌控自己手中的力量，公众能接受这样的复仇者吗？”

“人都会犯下错误。”Chris几乎是气愤地在说了，“复仇者们并不是完美的人，但是他们互相扶持、并肩作战、纠正错误、努力让世界变得更好，我们需要让公众看到这一点。”

Fury摇头，“恐怕神盾局并不相信你的能力足以完成这个任务，Chris。而且，据我了解，Stark也并没有同意你把他的‘隐私’公之于众。”

Tony把椅子推离了会议桌，抱起双臂做出一副事不关己的样子，“我既不关心、也不介意你把我画成什么样。”  
这几乎是Tony在以他的方式说“yes”了，Steve朝他投去了惊讶和感激的一瞥。

“好吧。那么就只有神盾局不同意。”Fury毫无动摇地宣布着自己的决定，“你别无选择，如果你执意画无法经过我们审核通过的内容的话，恐怕就没有这一期了。”

“给我三天时间。”Chris伸出三根手指，“我在三天内画完给你们审核，如果没办法通过的话还有时间重画。”  
Fury意味深长地看了他一眼，“Chris，你很固执。”  
“我相信我的能力。我会被你们通过的。”  
“也许我们会看都不看就把你的稿子拒掉。”Fury加重了语气，“人不总是能得到证明自己的机会的。”

“嘿嘿嘿，先生们，别这么紧张。”Tony突然站起身来，走到了Chris的椅子背后，“Fury，你面前的是一个小漫画家，不是神盾局的特工，别用你心理暗示的那一套。”  
Fury顿了顿，语气稍缓，“我不想让他进行无意义的尝试。”  
Tony挑了挑眉毛，“也许你觉得公关和数据分析团队的结论是绝对正确的，可是你们花了几个月时间也没有取得实质性进展，是Chris的出现改变了这一切不是吗。也许他比你的公关团队更加值得信任。”

Tony用手拍了拍Chris的肩膀，Steve感觉他的心有一瞬间轻飘飘了起来。

Fury的目光在他们俩之间来回转了几圈，终于妥协了，“好吧，三天。三天后我会在这里看你的初稿。”

\-----------------

“Stark先生！”Chris追着会议结束后就潇洒地走出了房间的Tony一路小跑，“谢谢您刚才替我说话！”  
“哦，你说什么？”Tony看也没看他一眼轻描淡写地说，“我只是觉得这个会太无聊了想让他早点结束。”

Chris跑到了他的身前挡住他的去路，认真地看着他，“谢谢您！我非常高兴有机会能够创作奥创这段故事。”  
Tony不置可否，“Fury不会让你通过的。”  
“他会的，”Chris热情地说，“那么，既然您同意了，我可以找您问几个问题吗？我之前就把它们整理好了。您知道的，对于您的科技发明，我不是特别了解……如果您能详细说说您制造奥创的时候的事，那就太好了！”  
“喂喂喂，”Tony做出了一个“离我远点”的手势，“你不会真的以为我赞同了你们的计划吧？你的漫画是你的事，与我无关。”

Chris困惑道“可是，没有您的配合，我是无法完成这段故事的……”

“我绝对不接受你的取材。”Tony斩钉截铁、不留余地地说，“听着，我从来没赞同过你的计划，也不相信Fury会让你通过。我不想在注定失败的事上浪费时间。”  
“如果您能配合我的取材，我是绝对不会失败的！”  
“Well,”Tony耸了耸肩，“我猜你现在必须在没有我的情况下尝试了。”

Chris一时愣住了，沉默地站着，Tony从他身侧绕了过去打算离开。  
然后他被Chris拉住了。  
“我会成功的！”Chris用坚定的语气说，“我向您保证！”

Tony回头看了他一眼，“要打个赌吗？如果你失败了，就再也不要拿漫画的事来烦我。”  
他说着挣开了Chris的手，头也不回地向前走去。

“如果我成功了呢？”Chris在他身后问道。

“哦，whatever you want.”Tony挥了挥手，满不在乎地丢下了一句。

\-----------------

这就是Chris（Steve）现在烦恼的原因。  
说实话，在他接下画漫画这份工作之前，他从来没想过取材会成为自己的问题。还有谁会比他更了解他的同伴们呢？他对于他们的说话方式、战斗风格都了如指掌，这些故事大都也是他亲身经历的，他完全可以自己一个人关在房间里完成整个故事的创作。  
然而，当坐在房间里开始构思奥创事件的漫画时，他才发现他对于Tony在事件前后的心理活动几乎一无所知。毕竟他是一个战士，当大敌当前的时候，他更关注的是如何打倒敌人，而不是自己的同伴一开始为什么要把它造出来。

可是，漫画的第一部分几乎必须是用Tony的视角来画才行，如果不能完美地还原和展示Tony当时的心理，读者们一定不可能理解他的动机，那么这一话也一定是失败作了。Fury不会允许它出版的。

构思无果的Steve尝试了两次去敲Tony的门，第一次他是Chris，第二次他是Steve，都被Tony无情地拒绝了。第二次的时候Tony跟他说“别以为我不知道你是来给那小子说好话的”。  
所以，现在Chris只剩他自己了。  
但是Chris是不会退缩的，他的芯子可是美国队长啊！

一整周的时间里，复仇者们都看着Chris在大厦里东奔西跑，四处找人取材、收集资料。他的笔记本写满杂乱的文字，有些是他自己灵光一闪的构思，有些是他找人采访收集的信息。他时常抱着一箱箱纸质资料回房间，纸箱垒起来比他的人都高了。本来就看起来不怎么健康的他因为疲惫而更加消瘦了，眼睛下都泛着淡淡的青色，走起路来给人感觉随时都要摔倒。  
复仇者联盟的其他成员都多多少少听说了他和Fury的争执，虽然他们对于在这件事上到底谁是对的意见不一，但是每当大家看到Chris的时候都向他投以善意的目光、对他的三天之约表示鼓励。  
除了Tony。Tony只是冷漠地看着他，仿佛他不存在一样。仿佛他真的不在乎。

第三天的傍晚，Steve终于收集到了他想要的所有的资料，Wanda告诉他的Tony的幻境、Bruce为他复述的他和Tony关于奥创的辩论、Thor和Vision给他讲解的Loki的权杖和心灵宝石的工作原理、Pepper告诉他的关于Tony差点被吸入黑洞的恐惧和之后的噩梦……当然，还有他自己，Steve Rogers一遍遍揣摩和思考得出的结论。  
他简直惊奇于自己从前对于自己的队友的心理到底有多么忽视，比如说Tony在红女巫的幻境里看到的竟然是复仇者联盟中的队友的死。当Steve拜托Wanda在他脑内为他再现一遍当时的场景，看到幻境中濒死的自己对Tony说“You could’ve saved us”的时候，他简直忘了这是幻境想要冲上去说“不是这样的！这不是你的责任！”了。  
他永远都不会指责Tony做得不够多的。事实上，复仇者联盟里的每一个人都信任着彼此在战斗时会拼劲全力，勇往无前，愿意把后背交给队友。如果他们死在了战场上，那也一定是战斗发展到了不得不如此的地步，没有人会责怪身边的队友。  
复仇者们就是这样相互之间也许不特别了解、却能够信任、能够一起出生入死的关系。

Steve合上笔记本，拿起了手边的画笔。  
离死线还有十二小时。

\-----------------------------

“我假设你应该有比‘凌晨两点端着咖啡在走廊里闲晃’更好的事做？”黑寡妇神出鬼没地出现在了还穿着沾有油污的T恤、看起来刚从实验室里出来的Tony身边，“那我只能认为你是在试图观察Chris的房间是不是还亮着灯了。”  
Tony出人意料地没有提出反对意见，他端着咖啡沉默了一会，最后终于开口说，“他实在太固执了。”  
“是好的固执不是吗？”  
“我不相信他会成功。”Tony摇了摇头，面色复杂。  
“不是百分之一百不信，”Natasha露出了了然的微笑，“要不你就不会在这个时间出现在这里了不是吗？”  
“你知道吗，在我小的时候我的……父亲会给我讲美国队长接受改造之前的故事。”走廊昏黄的灯光在Tony的脸上投下一片阴影，“他说他那个时候是训练营里看起来最弱的士兵， 可是他一直相信自己能够成功、从来没有想过放弃。我不相信这个故事。”  
“现在的Steve确实很难让人想象他过去连入伍体检都通过不了的样子。”  
“我父亲还说，正是因为如此，他看起来比其他大块头的士兵更值得相信。”Tony说，“我当时不理解他的意思。”

“Chris是队长的粉丝。”Natasha笑了笑，“也许十六岁的Steve就是他这个样子的。”

走廊里又安静了下来，只有灯光从Chris房间的门缝里透了出来，直到天亮。


	7. Chapter 7

07 访谈！神秘嘉宾！

“……让我们有请人气新人漫画家、《复仇者们》的创作者，Chris！”

在观众们的欢呼声和掌声中，Chris踏上了脱口秀直播访谈节目《周五我们八卦什么》的舞台。  
“大家好。”他坐在了女主持对面的沙发上，略显拘谨地挥手示意。

“Chris，Chris，”女主持微笑着看着他，迫不及待地开始了，“我们该从哪里开始呢？可以聊的太多了真担心今天的时间不够。三期漫画，你就已经征服了全世界。我们从最新的一期《奥创时代》开始吧，这一期从各种意义上都与之前的连载有很大区别。”

“是的，”Chris点点头，“因为我们决定在一期中把这个事件的前因后果讲完，所以这一本非常长，甚至超过了前两期的总和。”

“你的粉丝们一定对它像砖头一样的厚度很满意，”女主持从桌子下面拿出了一本最新的《复仇者们》翻开了它，“我注意到它实际上是以纽约大战开头的。”

“没错，Stark先生对于纽约大战的回忆，”Chris认真地解释道，“我认为这一部分对于理解整个故事是很重要的——我们面临强大外星军队的威胁、凭借复仇者联盟目前的力量可能无法阻挡——这是Stark先生研究奥创的动机。”  
“你的确不认为Tony Stark做错了什么是吗？”女主持问道，“从理性的角度看很多人还是觉得Stark先生是应该对索科维亚事件负部分责任的。”

“我不想在漫画里加入太多的主观意见，”Chris斟酌了一下，“我认为重要的是让人们看到事实，Stark先生在纽约大战和奥创事件中都起到了至关重要的作用、他也一直在为世界和平而努力。当然，我承认其中手段和方式是否是最佳的有值得讨论的地方，如果你看了漫画的话，有一幕Stark先生和Captain Rogers的对话就表现了这样的讨论。”

女主持笑了笑，“说真的，虽然你说你不想植入主观意见，但是看完你的漫画之后我完全被感动了，我觉得你的观点已经潜移默化地传达给了读者。”

“谢谢。”Chris微微颔首，“谢谢你愿意读完这个故事。”

“好了，正经的谈话就到此为止。”女主持将漫画收了起来，拿出了一堆复仇者的模型小人，“这个问题我相信大多数人都想问你，和复仇者们一起生活到底是什么样的？要知道，你可是有史以来第一个入住复仇者大厦的普通人。”

“哦，”Chris做了个求饶的手势，“是的，有一半的读者来信都是问这个的，可是我只能说，复仇者在日常生活中也是普通人。”  
“可是他们有超能力啊，比如说红女巫吧，”女主持点了点Wanda的手办，“她不是可以读心吗？这会不会有点影响你，觉得没有隐私什么的。”

“不不不，”Chris连忙解释，“Wanda小姐是个有礼貌的人，她的能力是可以控制的，不会轻易地使用读心术、特别是对普通人。”

“那么幻视呢？他可以在墙里穿来穿去的。”  
“幻视先生的这个能力的确曾经引发过复仇者们的困扰，”Chris说，“大家觉得他突然一下出现太吓人了，不过后来他们在《复仇者大厦室友守则》里加入了‘关了门的房间代表必须敲门进入，即使一个人不需要开门也能进来’。”

女主持惊讶地睁大了眼睛，“他们真的有个室友守则吗？室友守则都是怎么定的？”

“想要修改规定的人需要在早餐桌上提出并获得半数成员的同意。”Chris一本正经地说，“然后修改内容就可以被正式加入室友守则——被写在冰箱的便利贴上了。”  
“那如果有人不遵守的话要怎么办呢？”

Chris耸耸肩，“一般来说队长会对违反规定的人进行批评教育，不过如果真的做出越界的事情Stark先生就会出手了。复仇者大厦里的任何一件东西都和Stark先生的智能管家相连，如果惹恼了Stark先生，你就可以体验每一件家具都企图杀死你的居家生活了。”

“哈哈哈哈，”女主持捂住嘴笑了起来，“说回到Tony Stark，我还是想和你聊聊他——谁让他是Tony Stark呢——你的Twitter上前一阵子有很多和他的互动。”

“哦，是的。”Chris腼腆地笑了笑，“因为我在就奥创事件向他取材，我们交流了很多。”  
“取材过程中有遇到什么困难吗？”女主持问道，“Tony Stark可不是世界上最好相处的人。”

“事实上，Stark先生相当平易近人。”Chris认真地说，“正是他的配合让我能够成功地完成奥创这一期的漫画。”

“哦，真的吗？”女主持露出了一个诡异的微笑，“有些网友可不这么认为。你之前在官方网站刊登的给读者的信里写到了一个‘不解释先生’，有一种说法是这个‘不解释先生’就Tony Stark先生。你在试图努力为他赢取公众的好感，你对这个说法有什么解释吗？”

“呃……这个……”Chris的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，“怎么说呢……我……”

正当Chris在努力思考一个合理的解释的时候，身后一个熟悉的声音突然响起了。

“你在说什么呢，”Tony Stark以他面对公众时一贯的轻松戏谑略带傲慢的语调说道，“我是那样的人吗？”

\------------------

节目结束后的后台。

“Stark先生，您没告诉过我您会来当特邀嘉宾！”  
“从技术上来说，如果我告诉你的话，这就不叫神秘嘉宾了。”身着三件套西装、刚刚从舞台上走下来的Tony Stark自然地拍了拍年轻的漫画家的肩膀，“他们就是想拍到你目瞪口呆的样子。”

Chris（Steve）仔细回想了一下自己刚才有没有做出太不自然的反应。在他用三天时间赶完初稿并且获得通过之后，他以“需要回家休息”为由迅速换回了Steve的身份。虽然他们有自由出行的权利也经常有成员十天半个月消失不见，可是如果作息规律、行动单纯的Steve再不出现在复仇者大厦里可实在有点太可疑了。  
所以，即使《复仇者们》的第三期已经发售了好几天、成员们都看完了它并对这部作品赞不绝口（连Tony都加入了早餐时间看漫画的行列），但是Chris还没和Tony Stark先生正式谈论过这部作品呢。  
而刚才在舞台上，Tony从出现开始就很好地扮演了一个亲切随和、风趣幽默的前辈形象，对着主持人侃侃而谈，对每一个Steve不知该如何回答的问题四两拨千斤地说两句俏皮话带过去，简直和上一次Chris见到他时的态度判若两人。Steve有点拿不定主意Tony现在对于Chris到底是怎么想的。

“别想了，你刚才挺不错的。”Tony说，“如果你在告诉主持人你最喜欢的超级英雄是谁的时候说的是钢铁侠就更好了。”  
“可是我喜欢的是美国队长，我第一次见面时就告诉您了。”虽然说完这个设定就后悔了，Steve在心里想。

“可是你还没有画过一期以Cap为主角的漫画。你的素描本里也没画过他，而你画了几乎其他所有人。你的Twitter从来没有和他互动过。”Tony比划了三根手指，“你这个粉丝当得可不太称职。”

“……队长不怎么用Twitter，而且实际上您也没有和我Twitter互动过，是Pepper小姐发的。”

Tony耸耸肩，“不管怎么说，我听到很多传言说你是我的头号粉丝。”他用略带调侃的语气问道，“不解释先生，嗯？”

“那个不是……”Chris试图解释。

“好吧，不管他是谁。”Tony不在意地说，“我不得不说，你干得不错，对Stark集团的负面评论减少了六成，Pepper甚至都想裁掉一半的公关团队来雇你了。”

“哦，哦，谢谢您。”Steve稍微有点惊讶于Tony态度的转变，“这是我应该做的。”

“所以，你说到做到了。你赢了Tony Stark的一个赌，你有什么想要的？”  
“希望您以后不要再突然出现在直播节目的现场吓人一跳？”Chris微笑了起来。  
“哦真的吗？向亿万富翁、天才科学家、钢铁侠提出这么一个要求，你是在浪费一个绝佳的机会。”  
Chris假装思索的样子，他完全没有把那个赌约当真，而且他也没有什么需要Tony为他做的，随口说道，“嗯，那么请你以后不要再对我说‘不’怎么样，在这半个月里我已经听过您说大概几千次了吧。”

“好吧，我想这个我可以做到。”Tony挥了挥手表示同意，然后又转过头来，“不过，拒绝、否定、反对这些词还是可以说的吧？”

“那么，现在一起去吃午饭怎么样？”

“不。”Tony迅速地说，“好吧我开玩笑的，Pepper推我上节目之前勒令我节目结束之后一定要请你吃饭，否则没法报答你为Stark集团省下的公关费。好了，我们走吧。”

\----------------------

当天Chris的Twitter配图是一张从副驾驶座角度拍摄的、Tony Stark先生开着他的豪华跑车的照片。  
@Chris-Shield: 大家看了《周五我们八卦什么》了吗？节目录制结束之后Stark先生请我去吃了饭:-) @Tony_Stark #复仇者留在地球


	8. Chapter 8

08 新篇！创作瓶颈！

Tony是在他们周日的电视之夜上提出这个问题的。  
“Cap，”他抱着沙发上的钢铁侠抱枕看着他，“我发现我从来没见过你和Chris说话。”

“什、什么？”美国队长Steve Rogers、隐藏身份人气新人漫画家Chris被问了个措手不及。

今晚的电视之夜他们选择了看《周五我们八卦什么》的重播。不过成员里已经有半数人看过直播了，另外一半看到了Tony的出场之后纷纷吐槽节目里的钢铁侠实在“太不像他自己了”。  
于是、像每一个电视之夜一样，还没等到节目放完大家就四散着各玩各的了。Thor、Bruce和Rhodey在打台球（他们拒绝了幻视的加入因为幻视能够通过计算精确预测球的轨迹，这就有点太不平衡了，但是幻视还是在旁边看着他们并且时不时发表评论“哦，我可不确定这是个明智的选择”）；Sam和Clint在一边玩电子游戏比赛谁的射击更准；Wanda给Natasha弹奏了一曲她新练习的钢琴曲。  
所以还在沙发上坐着、面对着电视的就只剩下Steve和Tony了。正在这个时候，Tony问了这个问题。

Steve看了一眼周围，没人正在注意他和Tony正在发生的对话，这很好。  
他企图用不在意的态度蒙混过关。“嘿，你在说什么，我当然和Chris说过话。他跟我谈了很多索科维亚的事呢。”

“真的吗？”Tony露出了怀疑的目光，“可是我好像从来没看到过你和他一起出现过，你知道，Chris说他是你的粉丝，可是我没见过他在你这个偶像面前是什么样的。”

“大概我们三个的时间总是岔开吧。”Steve露出了美国队长式的、让人信任和安心的微笑，“你知道，我这段时间挺忙的，Chris也时常回家休息不在大厦里。而你，在我们谈话的时候说不定正把自己关在实验室里。”

“好吧，”Tony看起来暂时放下了怀疑，“不过我不得不说，作为复仇者联盟的名义上的领导，你在这个系列漫画里出场令人吃惊地少。”  
“哈哈，有吗？”Steve用玩笑的语气说，“大概Fury觉得美国队长的形象已经足够正面不需要更多舆论宣传了吧。”

“但是Chris画什么可不是Fury决定的不是吗，”Tony看着电视画面上他、Chris以及女主持三个人谈笑风生的画面，“他连你在Wanda的幻觉里看到了什么都没画，他把每个人的都画了。”

“呃……大概因为那段时间我太忙了他没时间问我吧。”

“那你到底看到了什么？”Tony用探究的目光看着他，“你好像从来没和人说过——美国队长的黑暗面。”

“啊，哈哈，我想这个大概是我的……隐私？”Steve干巴巴地说。

\------------------------

实际上，下一期漫画的素材Fury已经给Chris指定了——在上次人气投票中排名第二的、美国队长Steve Rogers二战时期的故事。

“为什么他们不能去博物馆看呢？”Chris小心地提出意见，“美国队长的故事已经被改编过太多次了、家喻户晓。”  
“那些故事编出来的时候，Captain Rogers还没被从冰里捞出来。我们觉得记录美国队长本人的真实回忆是很有价值的，人们会想看这个。”Fury指出，“而且，放轻松，如果你连Stark都搞定了的话，你没理由搞不定Rogers的。”

Chris当然搞得定Steve（他们是同一个人），但是，当他周一早上在工作台前坐了一个小时、面前的画纸仍然一片空白之后，Chris意识到，他在画Steve（他自己）的故事上遇到了瓶颈。  
身为一个艺术家，瓶颈期是再正常不过的事了，Steve对此并不是没有经验。一般情况下来说，只要尝试转换一下心情，灵感自然会跑回来。他先沿着自己晨跑的路线跑了十圈，洗了个舒服的热水澡，试听了一下上次班纳博士推荐的冥想音乐。换了身新衣服，去了一家在他的“想尝试列表“上以前却从没去过的餐厅吃饭，甚至去博物馆的美国队长专区逛了一圈。  
做完这一切之后，天色已经接近日暮，他发现灵感仍然没有回来找他。他还是不知道下一期漫画要怎么画。沉浸在思考里漫无目的地在街上走着，当他抬起头时，Steve发现自己不知不觉地走到了一个熟悉的地方。  
哦，他怎么一开始没想到呢，如果说他还能和谁聊聊过去的故事，她是他唯一的选择了。

\------------------------

“哈哈，”病床上的Peggy手里拿着上一期的《复仇者们》，尽管她已经白发苍苍且因为疾病而虚弱，但她眼里的笑意她看起来更有精神了，“所以你真的用双重身份骗过了所有人？”

Steve温柔地看着她，“我猜没人会怀疑‘诚实的美国队长’。”  
“哦，Steve，你可不是世界上最诚实的人，”Peggy笑了起来，“你当年为了入伍伪造了四份体检报告呢。”

“是啊，”Steve微笑了起来，“但是你恐怕是世界上唯一一个还记得这件事的人了。”

“你会画我们过去的故事吗？ 我不希望我是唯一一个认识过去的Steve Rogers的人。” Peggy伸出手来握住了Steve的手，“对于Barnes中士的事，我感到很抱歉。”

“你知道如果让我来讲这个故事，它会和人们已知的那个版本有多大的不同。我没有办法冷静客观地叙述这些故事。”Steve说，“你、Bucky、Howard……我们昨天还在一起战斗，没有七十年的时间把伤痕抹平。”

“这也许会是个充满痛苦的故事，”Peggy耐心地看着他，“但是谁说这就不是一个好故事呢？它们是你之所以是现在的你的原因，告诉人们你有多么在意过去并不是一件你应该感到羞愧的事。”

“Peggy，你知道Howard的死因不是车祸吗？”Steve沉默了一下，问道，“……是九头蛇杀了他。”

“……我有过猜测。”Peggy温和地回望着他，“我们经历过那个时代，一些为神盾局做事的人不知不觉地就悄悄消失了，我们不会天真到以为他们只是突然决定退休。”  
Steve垂下头，“我很抱歉在你们最艰难的时候没有能够在你们身边战斗。”  
“Howard和我都度过了充实的一生。”Peggy轻声说，“你不需要为我们感到愧疚。如果你要画我们的故事的话，我希望你像不知道后来发生了什么一样画那个时候的Steve的想法好吗？我非常高兴我有机会看到它。”

“我会努力把它们画出来的。”当Steve抬起头时，他又恢复成了平时平静、坚定的Steve 。

“记得把我画得好看一点。”Peggy冲他眨了眨眼睛。

“哦，当然了。”Steve微笑着、理所当然地点了点头，“你一直都是我最好的女孩。”

\------------------------

《听迷妹的！》

读者来信：  
Chris老师，恭喜漫画第三期大卖！也恭喜您（和Stark先生）打破了《周五我们八卦什么》的收视纪录！（您知道您是有史以来最年轻的主嘉宾吗？）我实在是太喜欢这一期节目了，特别是Stark先生出现之后的这段！我以前从来都不知道Stark先生也是能像一个成熟稳重的大人一样好好说话的！好好说话的Stark先生实在太帅气了！他把我在复联里的本命变成了钢铁侠！（并不是说我就不爱Rogers队长了。）  
您能详细讲讲您和Stark先生在节目录制结束之后到底去干了些什么吗？您发的Twitter实在太吊人胃口了！跟钢铁侠纽约半日游什么的，一定特别酷吧！

Chris的回信：  
谢谢你的来信和支持！  
首先，我不是《周五我们八卦什么》史上最年轻的嘉宾，我想你把我的年龄猜得太小了，我的真实年龄比看起来要大，可能大得超出你的想象。  
其次，Stark先生大部分时间都是一个成熟稳重的大人，事实上他对于年轻后辈相当关心照顾，他只是在个别人面前显得比较任性而已（比如Captain Rogers和Potts小姐）。  
最后，关于节目录制结束之后我和Stark先生的活动，请允许我保守这个秘密吧，我想Stark先生也许不喜欢把我们俩之间的故事讲给大家听。我只能说，那的确可能是我一生中过过的最酷的半天了:-)


	9. Chapter 9

09 过往！惊喜派对！

“在我看到这一期《复仇者们》内容预告的时候，我认为美国队长二战时期的故事不是一个好的选材。这段故事被反复改编、描写过太多次了，很难想象Chris这位年轻的漫画家能够写出什么新意。我几乎在心里下了判断这一期一定会成为《复仇者们》的失败作。然而，当我翻开这一期《复仇者们》的样刊时，我几乎立刻意识到我大错特错。这一期漫画注定在众多描写美国队长的艺术作品脱颖而出，它是如此地与众不同，当你翻开它的时候你会发现之前对于美国队长的描绘都是那么苍白无力；而当你读完它的时候你会发现你之前对美国队长几乎一无所知。

在不剧透的前提下，我想谈谈这部漫画的几个突出的特点：  
首先，在这一期里作者大胆地采用了第一人称视角，所有的画面都是以Captain Rogers的视角表现的，而Steve Rogers本人则在整本里都没有出现一个正脸。  
其次，作为一本描写历史故事的漫画，里面的细节真实详尽到了恐怖的程度，漫画作者表现出的对于二战历史的了解甚至超过了相关领域历史学家。  
最后，作为一个描写超级英雄的故事，它带给人的感觉比起热血沸腾更接近于沉重和痛苦。比起英雄的强大，作者更着重于刻画战争的残酷、失去战友的无奈。

当我读到最后美国队长驾驶飞机坠入冰海的那一段时，我忍不住流下了眼泪——即使我知道Captain Rogers现在还活着。”

——《看漫画》杂志特约评论员文章

\--------------------------

周三。《复仇者们》第四期《第一个复仇者》的发售日。

当Steve走入餐厅时，他觉得大家的态度和平时有一些不一样。

第一，早餐居然已经全部准备好了，三明治整整齐齐地码在盘子里，咖啡被煮好了并且倒在每一个人的杯子里、按照每个人的喜好加了糖和奶（这个工作一般是由Steve来完成的）。  
第二，没有一个人手里拿着漫画新刊。要知道，每次漫画的出刊日早餐时每个人拿着一本漫画看已经是复联大厦约定俗成的习惯了。  
第三，大多数成员的表情有点不自然并且目光躲闪不敢看他，而且Steve很确定有几个人看起来像是哭过了，Wanda甚至在他走进来的那一瞬间吸了吸鼻子。

“嘿，伙计们，”Steve有点困惑地说，“发生了什么吗？”  
“啊，没什么，Cap，快坐下来吃饭吧。”Natasha帮他拉开椅子（Steve受宠若惊）招呼他坐下。  
“今天要出门吗？”Sam殷勤地把他的三明治放在了他的盘子上，还把他的咖啡递了过来，“随时待命，Cap。”

“哦，嘿，你们今天对我真不错，”Steve尝试开了个玩笑，“该不会有谁搞砸了什么事吧？”

“怎么会呢队长，一切正常，没有任何你需要操心的事。”Clint说，“你要再来点蜂蜜芥末酱吗？”

在奇怪的空气中Steve吃完了他的早餐（幻视一直在尝试讲他从网络上下载的笑话来活跃气氛，可是显然和对食物一样，他对笑话也不具有普通人类的品味，但Thor还是非常配合地在他每讲完一个之后哈哈大笑），他礼貌地冲大家打了个招呼表示自己要去训练室待一会，离开了餐厅。  
他很确定在他走下了一层楼后听到了Wanda抽泣着说，“天啊他还在强颜欢笑地陪我们吃饭！”（超级战士的四倍听力。）

完成了训练的Steve一边用毛巾擦着自己汗湿的头发一边向房间走着，他在走近休息室的时候他听见里面有几个人在谈话。  
“他应该不会怪我当时说让他放弃他的朋友吧——我是说，毕竟那时他把我的翅膀揪下来了，而且我也不知道他们当年感情这么好。”  
“这个训练场是我们当时寻找信号源的地方。我就说他为什么对那里那么熟悉。”  
“他是一名真正的军人。”  
“我们应该对他多一点关心！我们一点都不了解他的过去，在这一点上Chris都比我们做得好。”  
“Well，事实上是他自己选择不告诉我们的。”  
“说得好像你有表现出一丝一毫愿意听的样子似的，你对谁都是一副看起来不耐烦的样子。他一定在心里憋了好久。”  
“如果没有Chris我们到现在都不知道。”

“嘿，大家，你们在说什么呢？”Steve探出头，对休息室里的人说。  
他很确定有几个人一闪而过地把什么杂志样的东西藏在了沙发垫底下。

“哦，嗨队长，” Tony表情僵硬地跟他打了个招呼，“我们在聊是时候给幻视编个做菜程序了。”

下午的时候，Steve准备出门去神盾局汇报工作。  
正当他走到门口的时候，身后一个声音叫住了他。

“队长，你今天晚上会回来吗？”Wanda略显紧张地看着他。（Steve不确定是她的眼妆还是她的眼圈真的有点红，他对于二十一世纪女孩子的化妆品实在一无所知。）  
“我想会的。”Steve回答，虽然他之前在考虑他是应该让Steve还是Chris回来，“晚饭之前。”

“嗯……”Wanda看着自己的脚尖，“那，我们等你回来吃饭。”  
“哦，哦，好的。”Steve不确定自己应该做出什么样的回应，“……晚上见？”

在Steve还没有反应过来的时候， 红女巫就扑进了他的怀里拥抱了他。  
“照顾好你自己。”她几乎是带着哭腔在说了，“一定要回来。”

Steve表示去神盾局汇报工作真的没有这么危险。

\------------------------

晚上Steve回到复仇者大厦的时候，他感受到了一丝不寻常的气息。

整座大厦里一点声音都没有，而且黑漆漆的一片。——这是从未有过的情况，Tony喜欢强调大厦完全使用清洁能源，号召大家永远不关灯。  
虽然很难想象有什么超级反派能够攻入一栋充满复仇者的复仇者大厦，Steve还是摘下了背上的盾拿在了手上，以执行潜行任务的规范慢慢向房间内走去。

当走到餐厅门口时，他听到里面好像有什么响声。

“Cap，是你吗？”Tony压低了的声音从里面传了出来，虽然他听起来在努力保持镇定，但是Steve还是听出了一丝和平时不一样的慌乱和焦虑，“我们出了点状况，别开灯、慢慢走进来，你能做到吗？”

Steve没有说话，他悄无声息地朝餐厅内移动过去，餐厅的所有窗户都被强力遮光窗帘挡住了，即使以他超级士兵的视力也一时完全看不见房间里的情况。

“Tony？”他试探性地轻声说，“你还好吗？”

“你能先把餐厅的门关上吗？”Tony提出了下一个指示，“这很重要。”

Steve关上了门。  
“好了，我把它关上了。”Steve说，“到底出了什么事？”

“哦，这可是一件大事。”  
Tony说着打了个响指，整个房间的灯唰地一下亮了起来。  
“Surprise Party——！！”

Steve从刺眼的光里恢复过来环顾四周，他惊讶地发现餐厅整个变得不一样了，它被打扮成了他二战时作战指挥部的样子（就像他在漫画里画的那样）。每一个人都在，并且都带着期待的目光看着他。他还注意到每个人都带着一两件带有二战时期特色的小玩意。

“哦，嘿，”Steve有点不知所措地说，“这是为什么？我是说……我可不知道今天是什么节日。”  
“今天是‘复仇者们重新认识Steve Rogers’纪念日。”Natasha穿着一条在Steve那个时代很风靡的女士连衣裙，手里拿着和Steve当年戴的款式一模一样的军帽，她向他走过来帮他戴上，“我们看了Chris的漫画，然后发现我们几乎从没真正认识过你。”  
“哦，那都是过去七十年的事了……我想你们应该在资料或是哪读过。”Steve掩饰自己情绪地轻描淡写地笑了笑。

“资料只写了美国队长的事。”Sam说，他戴着一个二战老兵的头盔，让他看起来有点滑稽，“Cap，我本来以为作为退役军人互助协会的人我完全能理解你这个老兵。事实上，你的经历比我能想象得极限还要多。”

“吾友，你的经历令人动容。”Thor说，“你应该早些告诉我们。”  
“你看起来一直能照顾好自己，即使在幻觉也没有把你击垮。”Wanda说，“我想我们因为这个就一直忽视你也有自己的问题了。”  
“你愿意多给我们讲讲过去的事吗？我们会很乐意听你讲的。”

Steve觉得眼眶有点发热，是好的那种。  
“好吧，”他说，“准备好了吗？一个一百岁的老人的回忆可是能讲一整天呢。”

他们笑闹着聊了一晚上，Steve给大家讲了几次他们的作战行动，甚至教大家唱了几首咆哮突击队当年经常在酒馆里唱的歌。后来，他们谈话的内容也不局限在Steve身上了。Thor开始大讲他在仙宫的生活以及他和Loki复杂的兄弟关系，Banner博士讲了他寻找自我之旅的那些年走过的地方（那几乎是一本旅游百科了），甚至连Tony都在众人的要求下讲了讲自己当年在阿富汗差点死掉时候的事。

“所以，还有什么人有着不可告人、造成了心理阴影的过去藏着没讲吗？”Tony大声说，“我可不想再来一个‘重新认识’派对了。这感觉有点缺少男子气概。”  
“去他的男子气概。”Natasha翻了个白眼说，“早在当年你深情款款地和Steve对视然后说自己要退休的时候我们就应该办这个了。”

\--------------------

最后到了几乎每个人都没法再清醒地说话的时候派对才结束。Wanda、Thor和Steve负责把每个人送回房间（Wanda因为未成年没有喝酒，而Thor和Steve几乎不可能喝醉）。

Steve架着Tony往他的房间走。

“怎么样，玩得开心吗，Cap？”Tony有些含糊地说着，“虽然这不是一个典型的Stark派对，但是我办的派对没有理由不超乎想象。”

Steve微笑，“谢谢你为我做的，Tony。”

“说真的，我不知道你认识我父亲……我是说，我知道，他差不多提起过你一千多次，但是你从来没表现出来你认识他、甚至和他是朋友。”  
Tony今天穿了一套老式的西装，他看起来和Steve当年在科技博览会上见到的Howard很像。

“是啊， 我们一直没有谈过他。”Steve说，他把Tony架到了房间里，让他坐在床上。

“大概因为我们不能好好说话。”Tony摆了摆手，试图驱赶醉意，“你应该跟Chris说了很多，他把过去的故事画得那么真实。他对我爸的了解——我是说他年轻的时候——简直要超过我自己了。”  
“我认识Howard的时候他还很年轻。”Steve说，“我很高兴他后来有了家庭。”

Tony耸耸肩，“Well，他可不是世界上最好的老爸，他需要忙着的事太多了，Shield、Stark集团、国防部……还有试图把美国队长从海里捞出来。”

“但是他也不是一个失败的父亲，”Steve笑了笑说，“因为他有一个了不起的儿子。”

“You know what，”Tony似乎一时兴起似的突然站了起来，“我明天早上清醒的时候一定会后悔，不过我想给你看看这个，Cap。”  
他走到房间的一个角落里摸索了一阵，按了一个不知道是什么的按钮。Steve发现整个房间被投影覆盖了，3D成像的各种家具立了起来，房间中央是一架白色钢琴，然后出现了人影。一位年长的女士正坐在钢琴前，她的身后是一个看起来十八九岁的年轻人。  
然后，Steve并没有见过的、白发苍苍的Howard Stark出现在了房间里。  
Steve意识到了这是什么时候发生的事。他看到比他认识的小了很多的Tony和比他认识的大了很多的Howard拌了几句嘴，年轻的Tony一脸不忿地背对着父亲站着不愿和他告别。

“这是我最后一次见到他。”Steve认识的那个Tony Stark在他背后、仍然有点不清醒地说，“他在去机场的路上出了车祸。”

“Tony，”Steve觉得这句话卡在了他的喉咙里逼着他开口，“其实……Howard的那场车祸不是一场意外。”

Tony看起来一片空白，Steve不确定他是不是听懂了他的话。  
“我在hydra的资料里看到的……是hydra暗杀了他，因为他是‘阻碍了他们的人’。”Steve诚恳地看着他，郑重地、斟酌着词句一字一句地说着，“也许你觉得Howard对你不够重视，但是他一生都在试图做正确的事，并且为此牺牲。”

“……我早该猜到像他这样的人不会有一个‘死于车祸’这么普通的结局。”Tony沉默了半天才终于挤出了一句话，“我猜他还有一堆我不知道的秘密。”

“我们应该请Chris画一画Howard的故事，”Steve说，“他和Peggy建立神盾局的时候……既没有你，也没有我。”  
“那也一定是一个值得讲的故事。”


	10. Chapter 10

10 疑云！论坛问答！

“这堆都是神盾局建立时期的旧资料，你可以拿走了。”Tony指了指角落堆的一大堆装满文件的纸箱对Chris说，“hydra的资料还在解码中，这些反派连怎么资料分类整理都做不好，你解码了一天可能最后得到的资料全是哪个政客的每日菜谱记录，天知道什么时候我们才能找到有用的信息。”

“谢谢您愿意让我参与到这份工作中，Stark先生。”Chris礼貌地抱着笔记本向Stark先生颔首示意，“我认为这是一份很有意义的工作，不仅仅是为了漫画、为了还原神盾局的历史，也为了更好地打击hydra的余党。”

“hydra的资料恐怕比神盾局的资料包含了更多的真相，”Tony耸了耸肩，“可惜到现在为止解码出的资料里唯一和我老爹有关的是他1962年交往过的十二个女演员。”

“我们会找到有用的资料的。”Chris说，“虽然需要一点耐心，但是我们会找到的。”

“好吧，我真希望今天就能解码出一份隐藏的hydra成员的名单，然后我就能去把这群混蛋撕碎作为午饭后的消遣了。”

“对您父母的事，我感到很抱歉，Stark先生。”Chris带上了一个安慰的微笑，“我想hydra的覆灭是为他们最好的复仇。”

“是啊，在这事上Cap和我一样急切，他今天又去找hydra的隐藏据点了？”

“啊，没错，”Chris表情有些不自然，“Captain Rogers在行动中，不过他说他会通过网络和我们一起参加今天的网络问答活动的。”

“我真怀疑那个老冰棍能不能搞得定互联网。”Tony开玩笑地说，他站起身来伸展了一下四肢，“时间差不多了，我们也该过去了，Agent Romanoff在等着我们呢。”

\---------------------

事实上，Steve不仅能搞定互联网，他还打算开两个号来应对今天的网络问答活动。

让漫画作者Chris以及前几期漫画的主角担当——Natasha、Tony和Steve一起参加知名八卦论坛的ask me anything问答活动是神盾局的新企划，意在“拉近复仇者和民众的距离”（Fury语）。为了今天的活动Chris提早为Steve这个身份请了假，并且抢占了房间里背对着所有人不会被人看到屏幕的电脑。

这时他已经开好了分别登陆着Steve和Chris的官方账号的窗口，虽然活动还没有正式开始，但等待中的网友已经开始刷屏了。  
 _什么时候开始_  
 _Agent Romanoff我爱你！！_  
 _上天保佑Tony能答到我的问题_  
 _Chris看到我！！_

“在开始之前，”Hill作为今天的“活动指导”对他们三个说，“先自拍一张让大家看看你们吧，这是拉近距离的好办法。”  
Chris自觉地接过了自拍杆（其他两人显然觉得自拍这个主意蠢爆了根本不想配合），走到了Natasha和Tony的中间把他们俩拉近了一些，“嘿，笑一个，one two three——cheese！”

Chris-Shield: [图片] 准备开始了！和Stark先生以及Romanoff小姐在一起，Cap没和我们在一起，不过他会通过网络连线:-)

然后Steve迅速地切到另一个窗口发了另一条。  
Steve_Rogers: 已上线:-)

_黑寡妇美翻了！_   
_钢铁侠没看镜头！_   
_Cap不在吗，遗憾_   
_Chris今天又没能和偶像同框呢_   
_谁来教教Chris和Cap颜文字的使用？_   
_Cap能够熟练使用互联网已经很赞了_   
_队长去哪了_

“好了，”Hill示意他们可以正式开始了，“你们可以自己挑选网友问题来回答，尽量不要选争议话题、敏感话题和一看就不着调的话题，有一些问题是神盾局准备的，如果找不到合适的问题可以答这些。”  
“太安全就没意思了。”Tony唱反调道，“你知道网友可不想看到‘安全答案’。”  
说着他啪啦啪啦地敲了几个字按了回车。

你一共睡过几个复仇者？  
Tony_Stark： 两个。

_什么？？！！哪两个？？！！_   
_哇哦，第一个问题就如此劲爆_   
_鉴于复仇者现在的成员构成，Stark要么睡了未成年少女，要么睡了男性队友_   
_肯定是男性队友！_   
_他还可以睡机器人_

可以在漫画里画一下是怎么睡的吗？

Natasha_Romanoff： 不包括我。  
 _女神！只有女神睡别人的份！没有别人睡女神的份！_  
 _求女神睡我_  
 _所以到底是哪两个？_  
 _他肯定没睡过啦_  
 _所以他肯定睡过男人了_

Chris-Shield：Tony，不可以说谎，好好回答问题！  
（在按下回车的一瞬间Steve发现他用错号了，他是以Steve的口气来说的。还好这句话没有暴露得很明显。）  
 _是的，管管他们，Chris！这个活动是不能说谎的！_  
 _没有人能用规则约束Tony Stark_  
 _你们什么时候开始称呼对方的名了？？_  
 _？？！！管Stark叫Tony的Chris感觉整个人的气场都变了_

Hill不禁捂住了脸，“算了，随便你们吧。”

\-----------------------

在Tony满嘴跑火车、Natasha永远打太极地对每个问题模棱两可、Steve仿佛网络信号不好似的常常掉线、只有Chris在认认真真地回答读者们关于漫画的情况下，这场网络访谈总算进行下去了。  
网友们对Chris提的问题大部分都很正常和友善——

你画得真好，你学画画几年了？我看了访谈里你展示的素描本，能不能把这些画分享到Twitter上呢？你在Twitter上贴的图太少啦  
Chris-Shield: 从我六岁的时候开始至今。谢谢你的喜欢，我会多发一些练习作在Twitter上的:-)

下一期《复仇者们》画什么？  
Chris-Shield: 按照计划会画美国队长在现代苏醒过来之后的故事:-)

完成《复仇者们》之后你还打算画别的漫画吗？你会是一个很好的职业漫画家！希望能看到你爱情题材的漫画，我是说，《复仇者们》很好，可是太缺少罗曼蒂克的元素了，连场吻戏都没有！  
Chris-Shield: 完成《复仇者们》之后也许我就不会再画了，因为有另一份很棒的工作等着我。不过，如果哪两位复仇者突然决定谈个恋爱什么的，《复仇者们》就会有爱情线啦:-)

问题很多，Steve只能挑一些来回答。每次刷新都会冒出一大堆新的发言，所以大部分留言他只能快速浏览一下。在这些被他匆匆略过的众多留言中，有一条抓住了他——

非常喜欢上一期的《复仇者们》漫画。要知道，美国队长的妈妈叫Sarah，还有他小时候往鞋里塞报纸这些细节，可不是你能在博物馆里能看到的。

这条看似普通的粉丝留言让Steve的心沉了一下——他从来没在漫画里提过他母亲的名字，更没有画出在鞋里塞报纸。知道这些往事的，除了他只有一个人……  
他迅速地拉回到了这条发言看了下发言者的id——Mr. X.

在Steve反应过来之前，他就已经点开了Mr. X的头像给他发了一条私聊消息。  
Chris-Shield： 你是谁？  
Mr. X：……Steve？  
Chris-Shield：Bucky？  
Mr. X：……  
Mr. X：Bucky……？  
Chris-Shield：你想起来了？  
Mr. X：没有  
Mr. X：不是全部  
Chris-Shield：你怎么知道我是Steve？  
Mr. X：你的画  
Mr. X：让我觉得很熟悉  
Chris-Shield：你在哪？  
Mr. X：一个没人能找到的地方  
Mr. X：在我能想起一切之前  
Chris-Shield：我可以帮你！你在哪？  
Mr. X：……  
Mr. X：我不想见你  
Chris-Shield：Bucky！  
Mr. X：……好吧，只见一面

Steve看着屏幕上对方发过来的时间和地址， 把它记在了脑子里，然后删掉了聊天记录。

\---------------------

某个隐蔽的九头蛇据点。  
全副武装的Bucky Barnes端着狙击枪哐地一声砸开了一扇金属保险门。  
房间里空空如也，窗户大开着，还挂着显然是有人用来逃跑的速降绳。

被他们跑了。  
他环顾了一下房间内部，显然房里的人听到警报后匆匆逃走并没有来得及带走什么，许多弹药装备都还零散地被扔在房间里。  
在房间的角落里，一台电脑的屏幕还亮着。

Bucky放下枪走上前去，对电脑操作了几下。  
“复仇者们……论坛问答？”  
他皱起了眉头。


	11. Chapter 11

11 重逢！档案解密！

“嘿，Nat。”Clint探头探脑地看着在玄关整理装备、正准备出门的Natasha，“能聊一会吗？”  
“怎么了？”Natasha头也不回地继续检查着自己的武器储备，“我大概有三分钟。”

Clint的表情看起来有点困扰，“我刚刚意识到了一个问题。”  
“嗯?”  
“Steve和Chris…他们是不是从来没同时出现过？”Clint慢吞吞地说。  
“你想说什么？”Natasha停下了手上的工作，转过头看向他。  
“我是说…哈哈，我不知道你会不会觉得我疯了，我怀疑他们可能是……同一个人？”

“哦，”Natasha挑了挑眉，“终于。”  
“什么？”  
Natasha在手腕上的通讯器上迅速地操作了几下，“伙计们，我们有新成员了。”

同时，Clint的通讯器上收到了一条新消息——  
“红色沙漏 已邀请您加入 阻止星盾与弧形反应堆亲密接触互助小组。”

“What the f…！”

新消息接二连三地从通讯器上冒了出来。

读心术：欢迎新成员罗宾汉！  
Red wing：你比我晚了三天发现，pal，你输了！  
海盗：身为特工你有些迟钝了。不过，欢迎加入队伍。  
摇篮曲：欢迎。沙漏，你出发了吗？  
红色沙漏：星盾刚离开，我在他身上放了追踪器，不用担心  
星期五：信号显示星盾正前往和未知身份的网友Mr. X约定的会面地点。  
蓝牙耳机：当然了，看到那份聊天记录的时候我们就确定他会去了。在访谈的时候他的心不在焉太明显了。  
哲学家：不得不说贸然赴约不是一个深思熟路的决定。这很可能是个陷阱。请您务必小心，沙漏小姐，看好星盾。

罗宾汉：等……等等！  
罗宾汉：你们在说什么？这到底是怎么回事？  
罗宾汉：我错过了什么惊天大阴谋吗？

Clint从通讯器上抬起目光，迷茫地望着Natasha。  
“哦，Clint，”Clint觉得Natasha看他的眼神中有一丝莫名的怜悯，“让其他人给你解释吧，我必须得走了。”

“Nat…”Clint的声音有一丝颤抖，他定定地看着Natasha，“我是最后一个知道的吗？”  
“除了Tony，”Natasha说，“他被童年偶像诚实正直的刻板印象蒙蔽了双眼，情有可原。你么，也许你应该检讨一下自己，如果连Steve的演技都能骗过你，我可难以想象你能对付的了敌方间谍。”

看着Natasha远去的背影，Clint第一次觉得复仇者大厦里的尔虞我诈也是如此防不胜防。  
“我们难道不应该是对彼此毫无隐瞒的战友吗？！”

\----------------

Mr. X选择的见面地点并不偏僻，它是一座稍稍远离市区的独栋别墅，旁边还有个小花园，阳光明媚，空气清新，环境优雅。

孤身一人赴约的Steve按照约定的时间到达了房门口。他整了整衣领，礼貌地敲了敲门——门被虚掩着，轻轻一推就开了。屋里一片寂静 。  
“Hello？”他推开门走了进去，“有人吗？”  
没有应答。

整座房子相当宽敞明亮，阳光从餐厅的落地窗照在铺着碎花桌布的餐桌上，餐桌上摆着一束还新鲜得沾着露水的花，气氛温馨而可爱。  
Steve小心地走了过去，花束中夹着一张精致的打着缎带的卡片。

To Steve Rogers，  
Welcome to death.  
——Mr. X  
他将卡片翻过来，卡片的背面是一个狰狞的、用鲜血画成的邪恶标记——hydra的标志。

Steve猛地伸出手去拿背在背上的盾牌，却被另一只手抓住了。

“没事了。”Winter soldier用平静无波的语气说，“已经解决了。”

跟着Bucky走到楼上的房间里的Steve看到的是一堆被拆掉的炸弹零件和几十个被打晕了五花大绑起来的hydra特工。  
“这是一个陷阱。”Winter soldier, AKA Bucky Barnes皱着眉头看着自己许久未见的友人，“这就是他们为了对付你准备的。”

Steve一时不知道该从哪里说起，“他们试图假扮你。我不知道那真的是你，还是你被抓住了，不管怎么样我都得来看看……Bucky，你记起我了吗？”

“嘿嘿嘿，真是感人的重逢啊。”一个喑哑虚弱、带着邪恶的气息的声音从房间的角落里响起了，“Captain America…我就知道你会对这个陷阱送上门来……”  
——现场唯一一个还没有陷入深度昏迷的hydra成员，戴着画着一个白色大叉的面具，Steve立刻意识到了那是Brock Rumlow。

“你就是Mr. X。”Steve逼视着他，用肯定的语气说。

Rumlow再次讥讽地笑了两声，“没错，除了我谁还能设计出这么针对Captain America的计划呢，你不知道你离死有多么近，队长。”

“安静点。”Bucky Barnes走过去随手给了他头上一拳（用那只金属手），然后又看向Steve，眼神凝重，“你不该来。”

“你记起我了。”Steve往前进了一步，“为什么不来找我？你没必要一个人对付他们。”

“单兵作战是我的强项。”Winter soldier面无表情地说，“我有对付他们的经验，你没有。”

“Bucky！”Steve加重了语气，“我一直在找你，我以为你不记得我了。”

“哦，他当然记得你了。”交叉骨又重新从刚才的一拳里转醒，“那个时候我们不得不给他洗脑，他眼泪汪汪地让我给你带话，Rogers……当你应该向前看的时候，你应该向前看。哈哈哈哈哈。”他带着恶意地笑了起来。

“安静！”Bucky又毫不手软地给了交叉骨一拳，他犹豫了一下，缓和了语气对Steve说，“你过得很好。我看了你的漫画——你和你的同事——你在这个新世界已经有了一席之地。”

“你可以加入我们，Bucky！ 那些事情不是你的错。”Steve说，“跟我回去。”

“但是我确实杀了那些人，”Winter soldier摇了摇头，缓缓地说，“我会记得他们，也有别人会记得他们。”

“那你的计划是什么，孤身一人追击九头蛇，直到有一天死去吗？”Steve用压抑着愤怒的语气说。

“这个世界不会接纳我。”Winter soldier注视着Steve。

“我不会允许这样的事情发生在我的朋友身上。”Steve也坚定地看着他，“你也知道我有多么固执。”

房间里沉默了一阵。

“17826，winter soldier在hydra的档案编号。”Bucky终于像是下定决心似的开口了，“1991年12月16日。我想那会说服你的。”

留下了这番话，他一个翻身从窗口轻巧地跳了出去。Steve跨步上前望向窗外的时候，只有空无一人的、洒满阳光的街道。

数小时后，属于神盾局的外勤车辆包围了这栋小楼。神盾局特工们仔细搜索了这块区域并将楼里所有的hydra成员一一羁押。  
然而没有人发现的是，在相隔不远的另一栋小楼上，一个拿着望远镜、戴着监听耳机的男子露出了诡异的微笑。  
“你的蓝眼睛里带点绿……”

\-------

“Hey，Cap，你回来了。”坐在办公室里正在监督九头蛇文件解码工作进行的Tony朝着刚刚走进来的、看上去十分疲惫的Steve打了个招呼，“我听说今天你那位失踪的老朋友又给我们送来了一帮hydra？”

“哦，是的……”Steve挤出了一个微笑，“像每一次一样，我们赶到时他已经消失了。”

Tony端着他的咖啡杯站起来，走过来拍了拍Steve的肩，“虽然我不知道为什么你的朋友不回来找你，不过既然他现在能够自由行动、并且在做正确的事情，我想这至少是个好消息。”

“谢谢你，Tony。”Steve这次发自内心地笑了笑，“事实上，我还有一件事想找你帮忙，关于解码的事……”

“Hey，Steve。”熟悉的沙哑女声打断了他们，Natasha全副武装地、风风火火地走了进来，“你怎么不回神盾局总部，Fury大概已经发了一百条讯息找你了。”

“……什么？我没有收到通讯联络……”Steve困惑地抬起手查看通讯器。

“没关系，现在他派我来找你了。”红发的女特工不由分说地拉过Steve，“现在你得跟我走。”

“哦，嘿，好吧……”Steve在被Natasha 紧紧拉向门口的情况下努力转过头，“那么待会再谈，Tony。”

Tony坐了回去朝他随意地挥了挥手，“现在已经是下班时间了，别忘了管Fury要加班费。”

被拉着走了一分钟之后Steve意识到Natasha并没有把他带离复仇者大厦，而是找了个阴暗隐蔽的楼梯间停了下来。

“Natasha……？”他不确定地问道，“你不是想走下一百一十层楼对吧？”

“不，没有什么Fury要找你，是我想和你谈谈。”Natasha察看了一下周围环境确定这里空无一人，“你不能让Tony帮你解码那份文件。”

“……什么？”Steve无措道。

“我跟踪了你，偷听了你和Barnes今天的对话。”Natasha说，“事实上我密切监视你已经有一段时间了，你可以假设我知道一切。”

“Natasha……！”Steve一时被惊呆了，“所以Chris……”

“是的，我知道，这不是重点。”Natasha递给他一个文件夹，“现在的重点是Barnes的事。”

Steve接过来翻开，文件的抬头上写着一个日期——1991年12月16日。而占据了半页纸的照片是一个他熟悉的人、他曾经的战友——年轻的Howard Stark。

Steve沉默地读完了整份文件。虽然不长，但他读了很久。

“……所以他们让他杀了他。”当他终于开口说话的时候，他的声音压抑而疲惫。

“你看起来不是很惊讶。”

“我有过猜测。”Steve揉了揉眉心，他的脸隐没在黑暗中。

“所以呢，你是怎么想的？”Natasha问道，“你现在明白Barnes在说什么了。让他被人接受将会是一个艰难的任务，事实上，直到今天你也没能把他从九头蛇通缉犯的名单上撤掉。”

“你知道我不会放弃的。”Steve说，“我希望我的朋友们都好……hydra已经给他们制造了太多痛苦，我们不应该让这些历史在今天继续折磨着我们……”

“你确定吗？”Natasha神情复杂地看着他，“你知道Stark未必会原谅他，而你不可能隐瞒这件事一辈子。也许让Barnes独自行动是更好的选择，事实上他一个人过的不错。”

“孤身一人和与同伴们一道，你知道这里面有多大的不同，Nat。”Steve对她小小地微笑了一下，“这是你选择加入神盾局、选择成为复仇者的原因，不是吗？Clint把你带了回来。”

Natasha抱着手臂沉默了一会，“不是所有人都能够‘回来’。你仍然相信他是过去的James Barnes，而不是九头蛇的怪物吗？”

“是的，我一直相信着。”Steve说，“我知道他是什么样的人、我愿意帮助他，朋友应该为彼此这么做 。”

Natasha盯着他看了一会，缓缓地开口了，“我想我知道他不回来的真正原因。九头蛇在他脑子里‘种’了什么东西，那会把他完全变成另一个人。一旦他被这些人找到，他又会重新被利用……”

“Natasha？”

“我隐瞒了一些事情。”Natasha有些艰难但平静地说着，“当我在红房子时候……我见过他，认识了他，我们成为了‘朋友’……”  
“他是winter soldier，hydra最强大的杀手、教官，那个时候组织非常需要他……很长一段时间他都没有被再次洗脑，然后，他属于James Barnes的一面就渐渐出现了……”  
“James想要逃走，我也是。我们秘密地策划了一次行动，我们几乎要成功了，直到九头蛇的人追来对他念了‘口令’，他完全变成了另外一个人…… 再一次见到他的时候，他给了我两枪贯穿伤。”  
“这就是这个漫长故事的简短版本。”Natasha讲完，如释重负地笑了笑。

“你从来没告诉过我。”

“你有一件事瞒着我，我有一件事瞒着你，我们扯平了。”Natasha故作轻松地回答，“我想我不是一个好‘朋友’，我放弃了，没有把他带回来。”

“这次我们会做到的，我保证。”Steve的语气坚定而温柔，“现在，我们来谈谈你说的那个‘口令’吧。”


	12. Chapter 12

12 破局！粉丝聚会！

“我现在所站的地方是Smithsonian博物馆的大门口，如大家所看到的，自从上周新一期《复仇者们》发售以来，大量参观者涌入了美国队长展馆，达到历史上的人流量最高峰……”

“新一期《复仇者们》详细讲述了洞察计划的前因后果，其中尤以美国队长二战时期咆哮突击队一度被认定死亡战友James Buchanan Barnes的遭遇备受瞩目。Barnes在洞察计划事件中被证实被九头蛇进行了洗脑和改造，成为了九头蛇杀手，在数十年间进行了多次暗杀行动……”

“在James Barnes作为九头蛇余党遭到通缉之后， 博物馆对美国队长展馆进行了修改，删除了与Barnes相关的内容。从漫画发售以来，陆续有民众在博物馆前抗议，表示无论被俘后的遭遇如何，这位二战时期战斗英雄的过去不应被抹杀……”

“冬日战士在洞察计划事件之后一直下落不明。在《复仇者们》漫画发售之后，网友们自发在Twitter上发起了#寻找冬日战士tag，表达了他们希望冬日战士得到公正审判的愿望、并提供关于冬日战士的线索。”

“#寻找冬日战士热度未减，虽然大部分线索都被证明不是冬日战士本人。越来越多的网友发声希望冬日战士自己站出来，但冬日战士本人的精神状态如何、是否已恢复记忆等问题仍然未知……”

“今日，Smithsonian博物馆举行了‘欢迎Bucky回家’的简短仪式。关于James Buchanan Barnes的内容被重新制作并置于美国队长展馆中。博物馆馆长在仪式上发言称，对Barnes的遭遇的真实记录将‘帮助我们记住九头蛇造成的伤痛’。毫无疑问，这次回归完全是由《复仇者们》漫画发售后的舆论浪潮促成的。美国队长Steve Rogers本人出席了仪式并对漫画作者Chris、博物馆相关人员以及参与讨论的民众表达了感谢。同时他表示欢迎James Barnes在任何准备好了的时候回来，他本人会保证他得到公正的对待……”

“漫画作者Chris今日撰文讲述了他在进行洞察计划漫画创作过程中的心路历程，表示他本人也为James Barnes在战后的遭遇深深触动。同时，他在Twitter上宣布了以冬日战士为主题的粉丝聚会活动……”

@Chris-Shield：谢谢大家对于近期漫画的参与讨论。冬日战士的相关问题复杂而富有争议性，观点上的分歧在所难免，但我相信保持交流和沟通会让事情往好的方向发展。这是我创作《复仇者们》这部漫画的初衷——记录真相，建立讨论的平台。  
@Chris-Shield：下周日是Sergeant James Barnes被官方确认死亡七十周年的日子， Rogers队长已经和他的好友失散了七十年。为了让队长打起精神，我们决定举办一场《复仇者们》粉丝cosplay聚会，欢迎大家参加！我和Rogers队长本人也有可能在现场出现，当然，是乔装改扮过的:-) #寻找冬日战士 #复仇者留在地球  
@Chris-Shield：本次粉丝聚会活动招募志愿者在现场参与组织工作和维持秩序。有意愿者请在这里报名 网页链接

\-------------

活动的地点选在了一个坐落于市郊的酒店里。一楼的酒吧开放给粉丝们聚会聊天，二楼的会议室则布置成了展厅，一半区域划分给进行cosplay的粉丝们拍照，另一半区域则留给周边以及二次创作的作品贩售。

当Steve和Sam一起抵达现场的时候，酒吧已经被坐得满满当当，大多数现场的粉丝都身着带有复仇者特色的服装支持自己喜爱的漫画角色，一部分人更是全副武装地还原了复仇者的装备。感谢这些粉丝，穿着美国队长和猎鹰作战服、戴着头盔的二人组完全没有引起特别的注意，只是有几个人在和他们擦身而过的时候用欣羡的目光看着他们说“嘿，你们真的太还原了，我能跟你合个影吗？”。

“嘿，欢迎，你们的cos服真棒！”门口迎宾的工作人员对他们露出一个大大的微笑，“你们想坐在哪一桌？”  
“任何一桌，我想？”Steve不确定地说，“我们只是来看看……”  
“你一定是美国队长的粉丝吧！”工作人员热情地向他介绍，“1到10号桌是美国队长的个人粉丝桌——如果你想和同好一起讨论美国队长的一切，一定要去这里！11到20号是钢铁侠。这是一份完整的分区列表，你可以看看。”

Steve接过了工作人员递来的制作精致的宣传单，上面密密麻麻地详细地列着几十个粉丝主题讨论桌——除了个人粉丝区外，还有枪械战斗爱好者区、漫画创作交流区、cosplay道具制作讨论区、历史考据爱好者区、以及数量繁多的复仇者相关角色配对区——漫画角色以及真人配对。

“不管你喜欢什么，一定能在这里很容易地找到同好的！我们事先在Twitter上进行了主题征集投票、听取了众多粉丝的意见，兼顾男性向和女性向。” 工作人员一脸骄傲地看着Steve，“我们甚至给Chrisony安排了二十桌，在投票之前我们可完全没想到它这么火……”  
“呃……谢谢。”Steve努力地自然地微笑着，“我想不如我们先去二楼看看吧。”

二楼的展馆相比一楼更加宽敞明亮，也没有那么嘈杂。拍照区里为了粉丝能够拍出有趣的、还原漫画场景的照片特意设立了各种背景板和道具供大家使用，等待拍照的粉丝们有序地排着队。各种cos的复联成员走来走去，Steve确定自己在一分钟内就看到了十个以上的美国队长和钢铁侠。  
而现场更多的是冬日战士的扮演者，显然新一期漫画的热潮以及七十周年纪念影响了粉丝们的选择。随处可见身穿战术背心、戴着眼罩以及黑色面具、金属左臂上画着一颗红星的人。

“他会来吗？”猎鹰打量着周围的环境，小声地对Steve说。  
“我们会知道的。”Steve说，“我们需要找找。”  
“我猜即使他现在站在我旁边我也没法把他认出来。”猎鹰耸耸肩，“现在的cosplay道具都可以和神盾局的装备了吗？”

正在这时，一个冰冷的声音在他们背后响起了。  
“嘿Cap，要一起拍照吗？”

Steve转过头，一个足以以假乱真的冬日战士正站在他身后。

\----------------

后台。控制间。  
一名身着工作人员服装的男子正专注地盯着一台监视器上的画面。一名扮成美国队长的粉丝和一名扮成冬日战士的粉丝正在排队等待拍照，而他们身后跟着一名扮成猎鹰的粉丝。

“哦，Steve。”男子自言自语道，显示器的光衬得他的脸晦暗不明，“把一滴水藏在海里是个好主意，但是说真的，我一眼就能看出你和那些冒牌货的区别。”

他按了按手边红底上画着一颗黑色五角星的笔记本，看着监视器里终于排到了展板前开始拍照的Steve，玩味地笑了，“那么，我们开始吧。”  
他按亮了面前控制台上广播话筒的开关。

“各位粉丝们，大家好！希望大家玩得还开心。”一个有些异常兴奋的声音从遍布会场的扩音喇叭里传了出来，“现在是一个特别的活动环节，我将为大家朗读一段与《复仇者们》相关的暗语，解开暗语的资深粉丝能够获得一份特别大礼！”

监视器里现场的粉丝们不疑有他，有些人兴奋地讨论着，有些人则拿出了纸笔准备记录。而展板前的一位冬日战士的cosplay者则似乎有些异动，旁边的美国队长正在试图安抚他。

泽莫打开了面前的本子，他用并不很熟练的俄语念到。  
“渴望……生锈……十七……黎明……火炉……”

监视器中的冬日战士开始躁动不安，他跳进了人群似乎想尽快离开现场，但拥挤的人潮使得他没法前进太多。身后的美国队长紧紧地追了过去。

“九……善良……回家……一……”

门外响起了急促的脚步声，红发的女特工破门而入，用枪指着泽莫的头。  
“停下！”

“哦哦，”泽莫转过头来用遗憾的语气说，“看看你的脚边吧，Romanoff小姐。”  
门两边设置的电磁束缚陷阱装置发出莹蓝色的光，随着“呲啦”一声把Natasha捆在了蓝色光带里，她手里的枪也应声掉在了地上。

“经验和耐心，这是成功的关键。”泽莫笑着转回了话筒边，“你真的以为我会毫无防备吗？”

“货车。”

监视器上人群中的冬日战士不动了。

“除掉美国队长，到我这里来。”泽莫用冷酷的声音说。  
然后他满意地关掉话筒背靠在椅子上，仿佛欣赏一般地看着屏幕上的美国队长拿出了盾——那确实不是cosplay道具而是真的振金盾——与他的昔日好友对峙。  
他们在人群中打了起来。  
“我会让你失去一切……”

“唔……”Natasha从束缚装置制造的巨大痛感中努力抬起头，“你到底是什么人？你有什么目的？”

“哦，我期待你会问出更有价值的问题呢，Romanoff小姐。”泽莫把椅子转了过来面向Natasha，“我看到你跟踪了美国队长，你掌握了很多情报不是吗。”

“我查到有人在追查冬日战士。”Natasha艰难地说着，“我追踪到了当时负责监管他的九头蛇的人，他被杀死了，记录口令的笔记本也被带走。”

“所以你知道有人在找他。”泽莫轻笑了一声，“你们不敢光明正大地找冬日战士，而是搞了这么个活动暗示他让他出现，是为了提防我吗。”

Natasha默认，“显然人群还是没能藏住他。你比我们想象得更难对付。”

“我做过我的研究。”泽莫志得意满地说着，“而且不管我找不找得到他，只要他在这个会场里，只要有这个，”他指了指广播话筒，“我都能把他弄出来不是吗？感谢你们为我选了这个会场。”

Natasha凝视着监视器上生死相搏的美国队长和冬日战士，人群惊恐地四散奔逃。她的脸上浮现出痛苦的神色。  
“你的口音，你是索科维亚人。”Natasha说，“你是因为这个报复复仇者吗？”

“报复这个词用得太轻。”泽莫说，“我要摧毁你们。”

“就凭这个吗？”Natasha轻声说，“你不可能永远控制他。而且，Barnes也不是复仇者的一员。”

“哦，Romanoff小姐， 你对复仇者真正的弱点一无所知。”泽莫面带嘲讽地说，他的眼里闪着热切的光，“哦，你看，他来了。”

监视器里的美国队长已经倒在了地上、不知生死，冬日战士毫不动摇、面无表情地举着他的狙击枪朝控制室走了过来。他推开门，从Natasha身边穿过，站在了泽莫的面前。

“Ready to comply。”冬日战士用毫无感情的冰冷的声音说。

泽莫控制不住地咧开了嘴，他的声音充满压抑的狂热，“任务报告，1991年12月16日。告诉我一切。”

冬日战士冷漠地说，“1991年12月16日。Sanction and extract。No witness。任务目标，Howard Stark。”

“任务资料在哪里？告诉我具体的地址。”

“西伯利亚。东经108度，北纬67度。”

“哈哈哈，”泽莫大笑了起来，他低头看着半跪在地上死死盯着他的Natasha，“这才是对付复仇者最厉害的武器，Romanoff小姐。”  
“干掉她，带我离开这里。”他继续对冬兵说。

冬日战士转过身来，他狙击枪的枪口对准了红发的女特工。  
“James……”Natasha喃喃道。“现在！”

随着Natasha一声令下，砰砰的两发子弹从冬兵的狙击枪里射出，击碎了电磁束缚装置的机关。与此同时，装满监视器的那面墙轰地一声倒了下来，战争机器的激光炮和猎鹰的枪一起对准了泽莫。  
在他反应过来之前，泽莫就被迎面飞来的红蓝相间的盾牌狠狠击晕了。  
冬日战士上前扶起了黑寡妇。  
“谢谢你，”他掏出了一对强力隔音耳塞，“这招挺有效的。”

\------------------

“根据前方发来的最新消息，在复仇者粉丝活动上制造混乱的嫌疑人Helmut Zemo已经被神盾局收押。神盾局方面称这是一次有组织的抓捕行动，现场冬日战士和美国队长的战斗是计划的一部分。此次行动中未造成平民伤亡。但对于冬日战士目前的下落，神盾局声称‘仍没有任何消息’……”

Steve关掉了安全屋里的电视，走到了坐在沙发上的Natasha面前。

“他怎么样？”Natasha调整了一下姿势，面朝Steve问道。  
“他坚持被冻起来是最好的选择，我尊重他的决定。”Steve露出了一个无奈的表情，“现在口令被公开了，他并不安全。” 

Natasha拉住他坐了下来，安抚地拍了拍他的手臂，“他会没事的，等我们弄明白怎么去掉他脑子里的东西。”

“谢谢你做的这一切，Natasha，还有其他所有人。”Steve冲她微笑，“原来你们一直在照看着我，我并不知道。”

“你也一直在照看着我们。”Natasha说，“如果你和Tony闹翻就没有什么复仇者联盟了，我们可不能看着这个发生。”

“所以，泽莫想要摧毁复仇者联盟的手段就是这个。”Steve低下头，“利用过去，制造新的仇恨……”

“他是一个可怕的敌人。”Natasha说，“但现在我们知道了他的目的，这样我们针对这个问题来解决。”

Steve沉默了一会，“你知道吗，我曾经想过，重提过去只会带来新的伤害，不论是对Tony还是对Bucky，也许埋葬一切是最好的选择。”

“那会使它成为你们之间的一颗定时炸弹。”Natasha看着他的眼睛，“Steve，Tony会想知道这一切的，即使这会给他带来痛苦。”

“他有权知道，我也接受他知道真相后作出的任何可能的选择。”Steve说，“我会向他坦白一切。”

“他会没事的。”Natasha微笑地看着Steve，“有你在不是吗，无所不能的漫画家先生。”  
“大家都在等待一个圆满的结局呢。”

\---------------------

《听迷妹的！》

Chris写给读者的信：

大家好，很久没有给大家写信了。再次感谢大家一直以来的支持，粉丝聚会上的事件让大家受惊了，十分抱歉。这次事件的具体细节暂时还不能公开，希望在未来的某一天能在漫画里和大家分享。能告诉大家的是，虽然冬日战士还没有回来，但他一切都好，大家不用担心。

之前大家关于不解释先生的建议给我提供了很大的帮助。在大家的帮助下，我总算获得了一点不解释先生的认可，尽力把不解释先生的事解释给大家听，多多少少地让大家更加了解了不解释先生吧。  
然而，最近我有了一个新的关于不解释先生的困扰。有一件事情我想要向不解释先生坦白。知道这件事情也许会给不解释先生带来痛苦，我甚至曾经想过隐瞒起来、不告诉他会不会对不解释先生来说更好。但是我知道，坦诚才是对不解释先生最大的尊重。  
不管坦白会带来怎样的结果我都已经做好准备接受，即使不解释先生在知道这件事情以后很可能就不会和我做朋友了。但是，我仍然寻求一个合适的方式把这件事告诉他。不解释先生已经承受了很多了，我想尽我最大的努力把这件事对不解释先生的伤害降到最低，不给他带来额外的负担。  
所以，对于如何向不解释先生坦白、又不要让不解释先生太难过，大家有什么建议吗？

再次感谢大家，期待大家的建议！

\-------------

官方网站发布Chris写给读者的信发布一分钟后，粉丝论坛私密版冒出了一个新贴子。  
复仇者同人论坛>>Chrisony区  
“天哪！！Chris准备向Stark先生告白了？？！！”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris为Tony安排了一个治愈之旅打算对Tony坦白Howard死亡的真相，但显然不止一个人以为他们是在约会并且Chris计划告白……

13 坦白！一日旅程！

复仇者同人论坛>>Chrisony区

【直播】Chrisony0613约会全程追踪！

#1 Chrisony版块管理 

此贴专用于存放6月13号，即根据《听迷妹的！》、Chris推特以及Chrisony二人行程推测出的Chris计划约会告白日的路透。  
如果有任何对Chris的建议请通过Twitter或者《听迷妹的！》专栏给Chris写信。当天请勿围观打扰真人！谢谢大家的配合。让我们一起期待Chrisony的完美结局！

前情讨论贴  
《听迷妹的！》投稿链接  
行程追踪群

#2   
沙发！已回信了一万字的表白攻略！祝Chris成功！

#3  
在所有纽约约会圣地的官推下@了Chris大大！祝Chris成功！

#4  
寄了一本情话大全！祝Chris成功！

#5  
我现在感觉比自己初恋告白的时候还要紧张。天哪我怕我6月13号刷贴的时候心肌梗死。  
祝Chris成功！ 

#6  
关于告白能否成功的赌局贴  
成功的赔率目前已达1：100……  
祝Chris成功！

#7  
毕竟对方是那个Tony Stark先生啊！这个世界上曾经有人成功过吗？  
无论如何，祝Chris成功！

#8  
虽然身为Chrisony党，但是我觉得Chris不在告白后被Stark先生逐出复仇者大厦就算成功了。(╥﹏╥)  
祝Chris成功！

#9  
不被打死就是成功了！  
祝Chris成功！

#10  
不管结果如何，都支持Chris勇敢地表达自己的心意。  
不过我已经写好告白失败的安慰信了（笑）  
祝Chris成功！

#11  
无论能不能成为恋人，我相信他们之间的理解、信任、相互支持是不会改变的！  
Hail Chrisony！祝Chris成功！

……

\----------------

“Stark先生，醒醒，我们到了！”

副驾驶座上睡眼惺忪的Tony Stark揉了揉眼睛，“哦……你知道吗，当我答应你可以占用我一天时间的时候，我不是指你可以凌晨六点把我叫起来拉到车上……而且，我好像今天才知道你有驾照，谢天谢地我们没撞到什么。我们现在在哪？”

Chris把车停稳，解开安全带，指了指前方的标牌，“这是纽约最大的采摘农场。如果不早点来的话，您就尝不到还挂着露水的新鲜草莓和绿叶蔬菜了。”

“天哪，你是在说你让我比平时早了五个小时起床、彻底打乱了我的生物钟、让我的一天都无精打采，就是为了新鲜的蔬菜水果吗？”Tony捂住脸抱怨道，“我相信它们尝起来不会和超市里买的有什么区别。”

“您应该亲自尝试一下。”一位农夫打扮、白发苍苍但精神矍铄的老人站在了车窗外，微笑地看着他们，“欢迎，Stark先生。我是这座农庄的主人Roy。”

事实证明，农庄之旅并没有Tony想象得那么无趣。 果园、蔬菜园、森林和牧场错落有致地排布在丘陵之间，风景优美的小湖边立着一座欧式风格的木制庭院建筑，看上去颇有历史、但显然得到了很好的打理。晨光静静地照着整座农场，一切安静又富有生机。  
Roy让他们戴上了手套，并给了他们一人一个采摘筐。等到他们一路走到木屋附近的时候，采摘筐里已经堆满了新摘的草莓、樱桃、苹果，口袋里放着刚刚从鸡窝里掏出的鸡蛋，桶里装着刚挤出的牛奶。

“需要我帮您拿点吗，Stark先生？”双手环抱着一个装满了绿叶蔬菜的大菜篮子、脸几乎都要被遮住了的Chris对Tony说。

“哈哈，他比我提得还少呢，Chris。”Roy冲他亲切笑了起来，他不仅双手提满了，背后还背着一个装得满满当当的篓子，“怎么样，Stark先生，您喜欢我的农场吗？”

“哼……”Stark不情愿地说，他的睡意已经完全在清晨的劳动中被赶走了，“还不算坏。”

“别在老人面前说谎。”Roy爽朗地说，“她能给任何人留下深刻的印象，即使是纽约第一的大富豪。相信我，我见过成千上万不报期待地到这儿来、满怀着惊喜离开的人。”

“我看到Stark先生在摘的时候偷吃了，先生。”Chris微笑着说，“您并不是像您说得那么不喜欢这里，是吧？”他转过头看着Tony。

说着他们已经走到了木屋的门口，Roy帮他们推开了门，“这里就是我们招待客人的地方了。”  
木屋里的装饰相当富丽而又不时温馨。宽敞的餐厅里摆着一张巨大的原木餐桌，上面整齐着摆放着各种银制餐具和骨瓷餐盘。空气里弥漫着烤面包和蜂蜜混合的香味。

“你们回来了。”一位穿着围裙、上了年纪的女士微笑着看着他们，“现在我们来准备早餐吧。”

等到九点的时候，他们终于坐在了早餐桌上。  
Chris和Tony、以及Roy夫妇分坐在餐桌的两旁，他们刚刚采摘的原料已经被摆在了餐桌上，一顿丰盛的早餐。

“哦，这可不止四人份。”Tony挑了挑眉毛，“虽然我现在饿得能吃下一头牛。”

“我们一般只招待十人以上的团体，Stark先生。”Roy夫人笑道，将餐盘往他面前推了推，“Chris付了您和另外八个不存在的人的钱。”

“Roy先生给了我折扣价。”Chris赶忙补充道。

“哦，我猜你得提前很久预约。”Tony拿叉子叉起盘子里的煎蛋，“我想这儿可不是有钱就能来。”

“哈哈哈，谁会不想接待Chris呢。”Roy说，“我孙子听说那个《复仇者们》的作者要来激动得要命。如果不是他的学校还没放假他肯定马上从加州飞回来了。”  
“记得给他签个名。”Roy太太冲Chris眨了眨眼睛。  
“我还以为我是我们两个之间更受欢迎的那个呢。”Tony嘟囔着。

“我没告诉他们您会来，Stark先生。”Chris腼腆地笑了笑，“这是我安排的旅行，不能用您的名号来挤掉别人的预约，不是吗？”

“哦，不过我们完全猜到了。”Roy太太和蔼地看着他们，“我们一把这事告诉我孙女她马上就说另一位客人肯定是Stark先生，她还嘱咐我一定要为你们在这合影留念。”

当他们心满意足地吃完早饭，又按照Roy太太孙女的叮嘱照了合影之后，Roy太太开心地说。  
“好了，现在是我们的烘焙体验环节，你们想烤个草莓派还是苹果派？”

\-------------------------

他们带着烤好的派以及一大堆Roy 夫妇赠送给他们的蔬果返回纽约市区的时候已经过了正午。

“我没想到您的烘焙技术还真不错，”Chris一边开车在车流中穿行一边愉快地和Tony聊天，“这真的是您第一次做苹果派吗？”

“哦，只要有一本好的菜谱，这没什么难的。”Tony带着“小菜一碟”的表情挥了挥手，“特别是对一个经常做精密科学实验的人来说，简直太简单了。”

“可是您确实把面粉弄得到处都是了。”

“面粉又不是什么危险的化学试剂。”Tony反驳，“我喜欢我的实验室保持恰到好处的凌乱。啊，我的作品闻起来真不错，我能现在吃它们吗？如果你没有安排午餐的话。”

“我安排了，而且我们已经到了。”一个完美的靠边停车，Chris打开车门，顺便拿走了后座上放着的派，“这里是今天的第二站。”

第二站是一间看起来不大却环境优雅的艺术餐厅。  
“Chris——！”他们刚一进门，一个看起来只有七八岁的小女孩就冲他们跑了过来扑到了Chris的怀里，“你终于来了，你给我带了派吗？”

“是的，它们在这呢。”Chris摸摸小女孩的脑袋，晃了晃手上装派的盒子，“把这个拿到吧台那边好吗？”  
“谢谢！”女孩接过盒子开心地说，“它看上去真好，是你做的吗？”

“我和Stark先生一起做的。”Chris向她介绍了一下站在他身后的Tony Stark，“你认识他吗？”

女孩忽闪忽闪着大眼睛看了Tony一会，恍然大悟地说，“啊！这个人在你的漫画里！他是……磁铁人？”

“嘿，真失礼。”Tony走上前去微微弯下腰对她说，“我是钢铁侠。你呢，记错别人名字的小孩？”

“Rose。”小女孩伸出手，煞有介事地说，“你好，钢铁侠。很高兴认识你。”

“哦，你可真是个有礼貌的淑女。”Tony和她握了握手，然后转过头对Chris说，“我们不是专门来当甜点外卖员的吧？”

“当然不是了，”Chris 说，“带我们进去好吗，Rose？”

“你居然让我画画？”  
一分钟后，Tony 面对着面前的颜料盒和画板，不可思议地对Chris说。

“即使零基础也能参加，不用紧张，Stark先生。”Chris端着从自助吧台取来的装着食物的盘子放了下来，“您要来点酒吗？这是一个painting and drinking event。虽然我不建议您喝，毕竟我们还有之后的行程……”

房间里，摆放好的画板围成了一个半圆形，中间是他们今天要临摹的作品——一幅非常简单的纽约日落风景的油画。在他们的周围大部分其他参加活动的顾客也已经落座了，其中有夫妇带着孩子、结伴出游的好友、以及更多的是情侣。有几个人好奇地冲着Chris打量。（当然了，在美术爱好者里Chris现在也算小有名气了。）

“我能现在离开吗？”Tony说，“我觉得坐在这里画画是对我的聪明才智的巨大浪费。”

“您答应了今天的行程由我安排的。”Chris在他身旁坐下，以非常熟练的姿势拿起了画笔，“会有教学人员的，而且，我也可以 帮您。”

教他们画画的就是Rose的母亲，一位虽然已到中年但仍然十分迷人的女士。不过，尽管她的演示和教学十分耐心，Tony Stark可不是一个按照规矩来的人。

“Stark先生，您不能把复仇者大厦画得那么大。”Chris第N次尝试劝说Tony回到正确的道路上，“这会显得整幅画比例失衡的。您要仔细对照原图。”

Tony一边无所谓地哼着歌一边随意地在画纸上涂抹，“嘿，你也没照着它画不是吗？”

Chris面前的画板上，一幅比他们临摹的作品要生动、精细许多的纽约市景已经跃然纸上。Rose的母亲没有来指导他哪怕一次，只是在他画好之后赞赏地来到他身后小声地和他讨论一些技法上的问题。

“你画得真不像。”一个童音在他们身后响起了，Rose看着Tony画的画，“你是所有人里画得最不像的。”

“哦，因为我是一个有创意的人。”Tony示意Rose走过来，把画笔递给了她，“你要来帮我完成这幅画吗，玫瑰？”

小女孩认真地端详了一会Tony的半成品，然后郑重其事地下了一个结论，“它已经没救了。”

“没救了？你确定吗，我觉得它挺好的。”Tony也学她一样摸着下巴研究着这幅画，接过Rose还给他的画笔递给了Chris，“不过，也许我们可以请Chris把它修饰一下。”

Chris无奈地笑了笑，“好吧，Stark先生。虽然我想我们只能有一个过高的复仇者大厦了。”

\-------------------------

“我觉得你把画画作为行程的一环是作弊。”活动结束回到车上，Tony对Chris抗议道，“这是你的专业，而我毫无基础。”

“您只是不愿意认真画而已。”Chris指出。在他的亡羊补牢之下Tony的最终成品总算和原图有八分相似，但是在他完成之后Tony又执意要自己在复仇者大厦的顶上加了一个大大的、有点歪歪扭扭、不和比例的“A”。

“不过作为我八岁以后的第一幅艺术创作，我觉得还是可以把它收藏起来。”Tony看着放在车后座上的画说，“以后可以搞个拍卖。”

Chris忍俊不禁，“我相信您的作品一定会很值钱。”

“你的也不差。”Tony拍了拍Chris的肩，“等你的漫画连载完之后我们可以给你包装包装，做个高端艺术家，随便涂两笔就能卖几十万的那种。”

“谢谢您，Stark先生，不过我没打算一辈子以画画为生。”Chris转动方向盘拐了个弯，“第三站就完全是您的领域了，希望您喜欢这个。”

行程的第三站的地点甚至不在一条车能开到的路上，Chris把车停在附近之后带着Tony在小巷子走了一会才走到。

“天文博物馆？”Tony用怀疑的眼神打量着外观朴素的房子和门口挂着的铜牌，“这里？”

“这是私人收藏博物馆。”Chris说着推开门，“进来吧，Stark先生。”

展厅里整齐地排列着一个个展柜，每一个展柜里都是一颗石头。

“哇哦，这是……”Tony凑近其中的一个把手按在玻璃上看着。

“陨石。”Chris走到了他的身边，“全部都是。”  
“这颗陨石已经有46亿年的历史了。”Chris读到，每一个展柜上详细地记载着陨石的坠落时间、地点、成分分析、推测来源和年龄，“它曾经在小行星带里待了46亿年，直到一次相撞让它脱离轨道落到了地球表面。”

“哦，一共三十八种元素。”Tony也看了看旁边的介绍，“不过都是普通的矿石，这没什么刺激的。”

“46亿年前的流星，”Chris微笑，“我觉得这个博物馆的主人非常浪漫。”

“这是我父母收集的。”一个男声在他们身后响起，“他们曾经都是宇航员。”

“哦，你好。”Tony转过身，“我想这解释了他们对太空狂热的热爱。”

“没错，我的父母告诉我太空非常迷人，一旦你去过一次就会觉得地球太狭小了。”男子笑了笑，冲Tony伸出手，“Mark。我想您就不用介绍自己了，世界上唯一的Tony Stark先生。”

Tony和他握了握手，“说起来，我也上过太空，不过那次的经历可不怎么美好。”

“Chris告诉过我你会这么说的。”Mark毫不介意地说着，“请随意参观吧。我的父母在从宇航员退役后花了很多时间经历收集它们、研究它们的来历……每一颗背后都有一个故事。”

“谢谢您，Mark先生。”Chris赶忙说，“我们会认真参观的。”

他们在不大的展厅里整整转了一个多小时，Tony给Chris讲解陨石的各种矿石成分以及如何由此推断他们的来历（在几颗陨石上上他和Mark的父母持有不同的结论，他坚持把修改意见写在了博物馆的参观者留言簿上），而Chris则更好奇历史上的陨石雨以及陨石坠落的故事。

“他们一定花了很长时间收集这些。”转了一圈之后Chris感叹道，“每一颗都有详细的研究记录，这太难得了。”

“虽然我一般更欣赏创造性的研究，不过我承认这种博物馆也有存在的价值。”Tony耸了耸肩，“那边还有一间，那是什么？”

他们走了进去。他们置身于一片星海中。  
“Wow，”Tony吹了声口哨，“这是银河系的全息投影。”

房间里一片漆黑，只有疏密相间的点点星光环绕在他们的周围。

“所以我们现在在银河系的中心？”Chris好奇地问。

“看看能不能放大它。”Tony在空中做了个抓取的手势，星星在他的手中旋转缩放，“哇哦还真的有动作捕捉装置，这个展厅做得不错。”

“你现在有点像上帝。”Chris笑着说道。

“好吧，让我来找找我创造的世界在哪。”Tony继续在空中操作着，“我们得放大一百万倍才能看到太阳系。”

星海飞速地聚焦放大着，开始仍然只是一片片密密麻麻、毫无意义的光点，直到某一个地方，Tony停了下来。  
“在这里。”他说，“他们对太阳系做了标记。”

在Tony指向的地方，太阳系里行星的轨道被用亮线标志了出来，组成了Chris所熟悉的椭圆轨道围绕着太阳的形状。

“再放大一百万倍才能看到地球。”Tony说着，急速地略过了海王星、天王星、木星和土星——现在更加靠近太阳的小轨道显现了出来。

“这就是地球。”一颗小小的、蓝白色的星球终于出现在了他们的眼前，“这是这个系统的极限了，它没法包含更多的细节。如果我们再放大一百万倍，就能看到人了。”

“真有趣。”Chris充满好奇地打量着太阳系说，“宇宙这么大，而人这么渺小。”

“但是人却能了解宇宙甚至征服宇宙，这就是科技的奇迹。”

“人就像尘埃。”Chris认真地看着那颗蓝色的星球，仿佛想要看清上面的人似的，“两粒宇宙中的尘埃，聚在了一起，这也是一个奇迹，不是吗，Stark先生？”

\----------------------

告别了Mark，天色已经暗了下来，他们驱车来到了今天的最后一站——回到了Tony熟悉的曼哈顿，一栋新近竣工的地标性建筑，两百层的摩天大楼。

“我不得不说，最后一站有点不符合今天旅行的风格。”坐在大厦的最高层、装修得富丽堂皇的高档西餐厅里，Tony一边享用着面前精致的开胃菜一边说，“在吃一顿饭的钱大概你的稿费就没了——而且你居然能搞到这里的包间。”

“Pepper小姐帮了我的忙。”Chris笑了笑。

Tony摊了摊手，“不过你应该知道这种档次的餐厅对我来说只是日常填饱肚子的去处，这很难给我留下深刻印象——虽然这里的夜景还不错。综合来说，我只能给今天的行程安排打六十分。”

“这栋大厦一共有三千英尺高，十年前一位知名建筑师设计了它。”Chris说，他的语气变得认真了起来，“但根据模拟计算，它的能源消耗太大，纽约市的电路系统‘养不起’它。”  
“这个计划被无限搁置了，直到Stark集团的清洁能源技术问世。这栋大厦是纽约市继Stark Tower之后第二栋完全由清洁能源技术供能的大厦。也就是说，如果没有您和Howard Stark先生，这栋大楼就不会存在。Roy的农场、Rose家的餐厅以及Mark家的博物馆也是。”  
“Roy曾经是二战的老兵，他在战场上失去了一条腿，战争结束后一度无法工作、穷困潦倒。是Howard Stark先生的老兵救助基金帮助他重新建立了农场。他的义肢也由Stark集团制造，三年前他更换了最新的根据钢铁侠盔甲的技术研究改进的义肢，现在没有人能看出来他少了一条腿。”  
“Rose的家族有遗传病史，新生儿很快就会早衰的症状、寿命一般不超过三十岁。Rose的母亲接受了Stark集团医疗部的医学实验计划，成为了第一批接受治疗、也是被治愈的患者。现在Rose现在已经八岁了，她非常健康。”  
“Mark父母进入太空时穿的宇航服的隔热材料是由Stark集团和军方合作研发的，二十年以后它被转为了民用。Mark大学毕业后选择了成为一名消防员，在一次火灾中他为了救助市民被困在火场中半个小时，一般来说已经没有生还的希望。幸运的是一周前他们更换了这种带有Stark集团技术的防火服，当年和Mark的父母一起进入宇宙的材料救了Mark。”  
“这就是我带您去这些地方的原因。”

“哇……这可真是……”Tony仿佛一时之间不知该说什么好了，他的目光有些躲闪。

“如果没有Howard Stark先生和您，这一切都不会存在。”Chris的眼里闪着真诚的光，“你们让这个世界变得更好了。”

“哇哦，”Tony语速有点快地说着，“我不得不说，我没预料到这个。我不知道这个一日游还是有主题的。”

“我做了我的研究。”Chris说，“我答应过您。”

“现在大概能打九十九分了。”

Chris忍不住微笑了起来，然后他努力收敛了笑容，“您一直对没有和Howard Stark先生好好道别耿耿于怀，我想告诉您，您已经继承了他的事业和梦想。即使在他死后二十年，他留下的东西仍然在改变着这个世界——因为有您。”

“好吧，我给你一百分。”Tony挥了挥手，像是要赶走现在的脑子里的想法似的， “你不会专门找了什么撰稿人来写这段台词吧？”

Chris笑了一笑，但很快就收起了这个表情，变得正襟危坐起来，眼神严肃地盯着Tony：  
“现在，我还有一件事要告诉您。”

Tony注意到了Chris态度上的突然转变，但他挑了挑眉，依旧是开玩笑的语气：“我可以不听吗？看你的表情好像不是什么好事。” 

“它很重要……非常重要。是和Howard Stark先生有关的事。”

Tony慢慢褪去了眼里的笑意，上下打量着对面的男孩，似乎在评估对方语气里的可信程度。然后他语速缓慢地反问：“和我老爹？”

“是的，这是我在整理九头蛇的资料时发现的。”Chris说这话的顺畅程度好像已经在心里排练过一百次了一样，“Howard Stark先生不是死于车祸，他是被九头蛇暗杀的……”

“我知道，Cap告诉过我了。”Tony的身体靠回了柔软的椅背，看似不在意地挥了挥手，但是他的眼神并没有离开过Chris的脸。

“暗杀他的人是冬日战士。”Chris略略停顿，然后补充上最重要的部分，“也就是James Barnes。”

Tony的表情凝固了，他看起来有点困惑地皱了皱眉眉头，条件反射似的反问道：“什么？”

“我们在九头蛇的资料里发现了这个。后来冬日战士本人也确认了……在之前的行动里他出现了。这也是他不愿意回归的原因……在被九头蛇洗脑的时期里他做了太多伤害到别人的事。”

Tony安静了。  
他移开了自己的眼神，转而盯着窗外的夜色，脸上的表情说不上是惊讶还是难过。  
这种沉默的气氛维持了一小会儿，然后Tony转过头来，语气里带着疲惫和沉重：“所以，这就是今天的计划里最重要的一环了？今天所有的准备就是为了告诉我这个，嗯？”

Chris没有从对方的态度里感受到愤怒，但是他还是小心翼翼地选择着措辞：“我想以一种合适的方式让您知道这件事——我不希望您因为这件事再次受到伤害。”

Tony发出了一声嘲讽的轻笑：“哈？你觉得这就是最合适的方式？花了一整天的时间向我证明我爸是个多好的人，然后再告诉我真相是我的……我的队友的最好的朋友杀了他？”

Chris犹豫了一下，但Tony似乎并没有打算听到他的回答。

他挥了挥手，深吸了一口气，收起了自己的攻击性：“不，我并不是在指责你，Chris……这不是你的错，当然也不能说是……不管怎么说，我得谢谢你，今天的安排，这一切，让我很开心。也谢谢你告诉我这个——虽然不是什么愉快的消息，但是我想总比被蒙住鼓里要好。至于其他的……我还需要想一想……”  
他稍微停顿了一下，伸手揉了揉眉心，努力挤出一个友好的笑容：“我猜是队长让你来告诉我这些的吧，嗯？他倒是挑了个合适的人选。”

“队长很关心您。”Chris似乎对这个问题已有准备，“队长认为您有权利知道真相，并且同样不希望您受伤害。”

“呵？老冰棍管这叫关心？”Tony语气里的嘲讽有点不加控制了，“他要是真的像他表现出来的那么道德模范的话，他怎么不来亲自跟我谈？所以我们伟大英勇的美国队长也有不敢做的事吗——我猜他应该能想到我会一拳打碎他那口完美的牙齿……”

“事实上，”Chris说着将手伸到耳后，“他确实是亲自来跟你谈的。”  
Chris按下了全息投影易容装置的按钮，Steve Rogers的脸显现了出来。  
“Tony。”

\-------------

第二天的报纸头版头条。  
“求爱失败？Tony Stark对新晋漫画家Chris大打出手！”  
配图是怒气冲冲离开餐厅的Tony，以及随后鼻青脸肿地独自离开的Chris。


	14. Chapter 14

14 冷战！停刊危机！

Tony和Natasha肩并肩地站在实验室外，看着工作人员把装着沉睡的冬日战士冷冻仓安装到位。

“谢谢你，Tony。”Natasha的脸映在玻璃墙上，“我知道这对你来说很难。”

Tony面无表情地抱着胳膊，“我不怪他。”

“你能这么说真是宽宏大量……”

“我怪Steve Rogers！”Tony 加上了后半句。

“哦，但是我不得不说，解除他进入复仇者大厦的权限有点太过了。”Natasha挑了挑眉，“你甚至没给他机会拿走他的东西——包括他的盾牌。”

“我想他会很高兴当他的全职漫画家的。”Tony咬牙切齿地说，“显然他觉得这是一份和复仇者不相上下的工作。”

“别这样，你知道Chris帮了我们多少。”Natasha把手搭在了Tony的肩膀上，“如果没有他我们可能已经被政府强制接管了。”

“这不是他能把我们耍得团团转的理由。”Tony义正辞严地说，“总之我不会再让Chris踏入复仇者大厦一步。”

“如果他不是美国队长的话，我不会提出反对的。”Natasha侧过头看着Tony，“你知道你们不可能一辈子再也不见面，对吧？”

\-------------------

然而事实证明，他们确实可以很久不见面。

世界风平浪静，没有一个超级反派跑出来搞破坏，复仇者们都处于休假状态。神盾局也不知道在干些什么，他们罕见地许久没有找Tony顾问。Tony甚至获得了完全不被打断的待在实验室里的时间——平时他总是抱怨同事们隔三差五地拿一些不重要的小事占用他宝贵的科研时间，可是这回有一次他发现自己在实验室里坐了三个小时手里的论文还停留在同一页。

然后，在又一个周日的电视之夜之后，Tony意识到他已经一周没有听到Steve Rogers这个名字了——更别提见到他，他不知道他在哪、在做什么、和谁在一起。

在电影之夜之后他不动声色地选择了和班纳博士——他的科学兄弟、整座大厦里最能懂他的人——一起下楼，非常随意地提起。  
“嘿，博士，你最近有见过Cap吗？”

Bruce扶了扶眼镜有些诧异地看着他，“没有。你不是取消了他进入复仇者大厦的权限吗？”

Tony被梗了一下，“我是说，你也许会在大厦之外的地方见过他……？”

“Tony，”班纳博士对他露出了一个安抚的微笑，“我是站在你这边的。我不会偷偷把盾拿出去给Cap的。你不用对我不放心。”

“……你们难道没有见面吗？ 虽然我和他不是朋友了，但是我没有打算限制你们和谁交朋友。”

班纳茫然地说，“我们有什么见面的必要吗？同事在不工作的时候是不见面的——我不是说我们不是朋友，但是在朋友之前我们是同事。”

Tony被班纳博士的天然打败了，“同事也应该关心一下对方是不是无家可归、如果明天有紧急情况能不能来上班吧。”

“Cap有什么可担心的呢。”班纳博士有些困惑地微笑了一下，“他现在大概在Chris的小出租屋里赶稿吧。”

\------------------

不仅Steve了无音讯，连Chris也失去了消息。他的Twitter已经一周没有动静了。同样还有《听迷妹的！》专栏——Tony确定粉丝来信已经快挤得网站瘫痪了，然而Chris一封也没有回。

这一天晚上他在睡觉之前百无聊赖的时候用平板电脑打开了推特翻起了粉丝们@Chris的Twitter。（他发誓他只是无聊而已。）

@Chris-Shield Chris大大，你的伤好了吗？别伤心，我们与你同在！  
哦，他好得很，四倍痊愈，恐怕现在已经连个疤都没有了。

@Chris-Shield 据说你被赶出了复仇者大厦，难过……不能取材的话，漫画还能继续连载吗？  
当然可以，他完全不需要取材，他可是美国队长！当事人！掌握第一手素材！

@Chris-Shield 下周的纽约漫展你会出现吗？我知道《复仇者们》有官方摊位，但是发生了这么多事情……总之祝你一切都好！期待看到你。

五分钟后，Tony看着浏览器里显示已下单的漫展入场券，狠狠地扔掉了平板电脑。

\--------------------

周三是新一期《复仇者们》的出刊日。

当Tony走进餐厅的时候，没有一个人拿着漫画。  
“哦，你们不用这么顾虑我。”他走到水槽边拿起咖啡壶背对其他人十分洒脱地说，“我不会因为你们在追《复仇者们》就把你们也赶出去的。”

“没有《复仇者们》。”一个有气无力的声音说，Tony回过头去，Wanda幽幽地看着他，“今天《复仇者们》并没有发售。”

“哦……我猜Cap不在工作状态？”Tony端着咖啡拉开椅子坐了下来，“因为他还深陷在欺骗了朋友的负罪感中？”

“我觉得他要自杀了……我是说Chris这个马甲。”Wanda说，“以后就再也没有什么《复仇者们》了。”

“你可以试着劝劝他。”Tony耸耸肩，“毕竟你们不是真的漫画家和小粉丝，你们已经同事好久了。”

“我不知道他在哪。”Wanda捂住脸，“如果他再不出现我要怀疑Steve这个马甲是不是也要自杀了。”

\-------------------

即使Chris（和Steve都）不见了，世界也仍然要继续。神盾局不能对千千万万在Twitter上愤怒地质问官推得粉丝视而不见。  
周四，《复仇者们》连载以来第一次天窗的第二天，官推终于姗姗来迟地更新了咨询。

@Avengers_Official：对于周三的停刊我们感到非常抱歉。新一期《复仇者们》将在这周日的漫展上正式发售，这将是本系列的最后一期。漫画作者@Chris-Shield将亲自出席发售会现场公布漫画计划变更、提前完结的理由。

这条推特下的粉丝炸开了锅。

@Avengers_Official 最后一期？？！！我没看错吧！！  
这是腰斩了吗！！  
吓得我赶紧查了查前几期的销量，为什么要腰斩！@Avengers_Official 你们知道《复仇者么》打破了多少项销售纪录吗？！  
你应该查查新闻 [Tony Stark暴打Chris.avi] 我觉得这才是真正的原因   
不要啊，为什么，明明说好会把每一个投票选项的故事都画出来的！Chris要抛下我们了吗！@Chris-Shield @Chris-Shield @Chris-Shield  
只有我觉得@Tony_Stark 比较有用吗？  
@Tony_Stark Stark先生，不管您和Chris之间发生了什么，请不要让漫画停刊好吗，我们大家都很爱这部作品:'(

但是，不管粉丝们不可置信地在Twitter上发了多少确认消息，官推都没有再更新一个字。Chris的推特也是。

\---------------------

Twitter上的腥风血雨一直持续到了周日。

Chris的发布会被安排在了上午十点。然而一大早，忧心忡忡的粉丝和兴奋的媒体记者就挤进了漫展现场把发布会会场观众席坐得满满当当。多家网络平台都对这次发布进行了直播，尽管现场的发言台上还空无一人，数以万计的观众就已经守候在电脑或电视前了。

当Tony走进他的办公室的时候（他发誓他比平时起得早了一个小时绝对不是因为他想起了今天的漫展，他早就把漫展的入场券扔掉了，他打开电视也绝对不是想看漫展的直播，只是恰好放到了这个而他懒得换台而已），一封信静静地躺在他的办公桌上。  
信封上写着“Tony”。

Tony坐了下来打开信封——它鼓鼓囊囊的，除了一张信纸之外还有——一本漫画。

Tony，

我很高兴你回到了大厦。我不喜欢想象你在知道真相之后独自面对一切——至少有其他人可以陪着你。我知道这对你来说非常沉痛，我衷心希望你能从中走出来。Howard也会这么希望。  
我知道对于我的隐瞒你非常生气 。这段时间我也在思考，为什么我要编造出Chris这个人，为什么我没有第一时间告诉Fury发推特的人就是我，为什么我没有告诉任何一个复仇者我就是Chris。这并不难。我的结论是，我希望可以用一个普通人的身份了解你们——我可以追问所有的细节，你当时痛吗，悲伤吗，难过吗——用Steve Rogers的身份我做不到这些，也没人希望我这么做。我非常高兴以这种方式重新认识了大家。你们都是非常好的人。  
尽管如此，我仍然要向你道歉。不管是出于什么样的目的，谎言终究是谎言。你有无数个理由可以选择不原谅我，但是我只有一个理由请求你的宽恕——请不要因为我的错误而继续伤害你自己。我想文学并不是我的强项，美术才是，所以请把这本漫画当作我的道歉信，我把自己所有的真实的想法全都画在里面了。今天是它正式发售的日子，也将是Chris最后的道别。

Yours truly，  
Steve

Tony翻开了漫画。  
第一页，Steve在Twitter上发布了自己的复仇者同人图并打下了#复仇者留在地球的tag。  
第二页，Steve手忙脚乱地在房间里乔装改扮，直到镜子中的自己变成了一个黑发黑瞳、瘦弱矮小的男孩。  
第四页，Chris第一次出现在了复仇者大厦里，傻乎乎地跟Tony说自己最喜欢的复仇者是美国队长，刚说完就后悔了。  
第九页，Chris在房间里花了整整两个小时的时间写了关于不解释先生的求助信，他以为没人能看出来不解释先生是谁。  
第十五页，Chris废寝忘食地找所有人了解奥创事件的真相——因为主要当事人Tony不接受他的取材。为了在三天的死线前画完他一夜没睡。  
第二十一页，他们在访谈后一起驱车而行，整座城市在他们的身后。  
第四十三页，Chris 为了安排他们的一日旅行通宵查阅Stark集团的资料，他跑遍了纽约去到那些被Howard和Tony改变了的地方，见到那些被他们改变了人生的人。  
第四十五页，他对他说，两粒宇宙中的尘埃的相遇，是一个奇迹。

Tony把漫画翻到了最后一页。那里印着两行手写的字——

To all my friends，  
This is how great you are.

电视上， 一摞摞的最新一期的漫画已经被搬上了桌子，在发布会之后它们正式发售然后被现场的粉丝抢购一空。发布会现场的工作人员开始引导嘉宾入座，Chris从幕布后走了出来，他虽然在努力保持微笑但看起来仍然有点忐忑不安。

“你现在去还来得及，”Natasha的声音在Tony身后响起，她提着一个红色装备箱——Tony对此再熟悉不过了，这个便携式装甲曾经救过他的命，那时候对面的女特工甚至还是他的秘书呢。  
Natasha把红色装备箱举到他的面前：“用这个的话。”  
“我们都不希望这个故事以这种方式结尾，对吧？

Tony沉默了一会，伸出手接过了它。

“声明一下，”金红色的装甲双手和双手的推进器亮了起来，Tony站在窗前回过头对Natasha说，“我只是因为不想让Rogers的那些蠢话都曝光出去才去的 。”

“哦，当然了。”Natasha微笑着看着他, 温和的眼神像是在看一个闹脾气的小男孩，“它们太逊了，有损复仇者的公众形象。”

\------------------

“……谢谢大家今天来到这里。”发言台上，Chris对着面前的话筒说，“我知道过去的一周给大家造成了很大的困惑，我非常抱歉。今天在这里，我会把一切告诉大家。”  
“首先，今天即将发售的漫画，确实将是《复仇者们》的最后一期。”

台下一阵骚动，粉丝们开始大声讨论起来，媒体席的记者们则拼命地举高手和录音笔想要提问。

“当我开始画《复仇者们》这个故事的时候，我希望这个故事能给所有人带来幸福。”他说，“但是我没能做到，我伤害了一个人——这个人就是Tony Stark先生。”

台下的声音更大了，Chris不得不做了一个示意大家安静的手势。

“有很多人猜测《复仇者们》的突然完结是不是和Stark先生有关，我想说的是，这完全是由我个人提出的，Stark先生从来没有干涉过。”  
“我在很长一段时间里都欺骗了Stark先生。Stark先生也许永远不会原谅我，我也能理解如果他做出这样的决定。但是，如果有一丝让事情往好的方向发展的希望，我仍然愿意尝试。发售这部漫画就是我的答案，从此以后不会再有欺骗了了，我把我的秘密写在了这部漫画里。”  
“这个秘密就是——”

在Chris开口之前，他手里的话筒突然被一炮打飞了。  
一道金红色的光划过会场。

“钢铁侠！”有一个粉丝激动得站了起来尖叫道，“那是钢铁侠！”

在所有人反应过来之前，钢铁侠已经降落在了观众席的走道中间，Chris的正前方。  
Chris还在愣愣地看着他。  
他大步向发言台上走去，同时抬起了金属面罩，露出了Tony Stark的脸。

“谢谢诸位今天的光临。”Tony随手拽过发言台上的另一个话筒对台下挥了挥手，“今天的发布会就到此结束了。”

台下一片哗然。  
“结束了是什么意思！”一个第一排粉丝不顾会场秩序大声喊了出来，“新一期漫画的发售呢？”

“没有什么发售了。”Tony大手一挥，指向台上摆着的一摞摞漫画新刊，“这一期的漫画就在刚才已经全部被我买下来了——每一本。当然，我必须说明它本来就是画给我一个人看的。”

“那从此以后我们就再也看不到《复仇者们》了吗？”粉丝不依不挠。

“哦，这个就得看Chris愿不愿意继续画了。”Tony回过头看了看还没有回过神的Chris，“不过，我和你们一样非常喜欢这个系列，我也会劝说Chris继续画下去的。”

“Tony！”Chris抓住了Tony的胳膊让他转过身来，他抬起头望着Tony，表情混合着不可置信和惊喜，“你……你原谅我了吗？”

“你知道吗？” Tony 勾起了嘴角，“我记得我好像对某个人承诺过，永远不对他说‘不’呢。”


	15. Chapter 15

15 终章！复仇者们！

“Stark先生，谢谢你一直以来的照顾。在复仇者大厦的这段时间我很开心，我以后也会继续关注你们的！”年轻的漫画家抱着他的素描本——这是他最后一件留在复仇者大厦里的个人物品——站在门口与Tony道别。  
“呃……你就不想，我是说，时不时回来看看什么的？我可以一直保留你进入复仇者大厦的权限。我不是说我想让你三天两头跑回来，但是说不定你的读者还想看个新篇章的连载什么的，你知道的，你的读者们都很喜欢你的漫画。”  
“不，Stark先生。”Chris摇了摇头，“他们喜欢的不是我的漫画，而是真实的复仇者们。他们喜欢漫画里的钢铁侠，因为我画的是您啊，Stark先生。”

Chris对他微笑，这是Tony认识Chris以来他露出的最为轻松、自信、充满希望的微笑，这让他看起来都有点不像他了。  
“我唯一帮助到您的，就是让大家看见了真实的你——您是一个好人，一个值得被大家喜爱的人，只是您以前把自己藏起来了不让大家看见——而我让大家看见了。从此以后，您一定会得到很多人的爱，所以也就再也不会有需要我的时候了。”  
“再见了，Stark先生。”

这是Stark先生最后一次见到Chris。在那以后，他的确得到了很多的爱，也得到了很多幸福。每当有人感叹他为什么如此好运的时候，Stark先生都会微笑着、带着追忆往事的语气说，“Oh, it all started with a comic book…”

The End

——电影《从漫画开始的一切》

\----------------

电影首映式媒体招待会。  
主创团队全员已经坐在了台上，然而台下闪光灯此起彼伏的相机们对准的对象只有一个人——坐在正中间的、《从漫画开始的一切》这部电影的投资人也是主角之一原型的Tony Stark。

“为什么我们不开始呢？”Stark环顾左右，拿起了话筒对台下的记者露出一个笑容说，“导演委托我来开场。我得说，不错的电影，我对主创团队的工作非常满意——复仇者联盟的其他成员也是，他们在刚刚和我一起观看了电影首映。现在开始提问吧——我看到你们已经迫不及待了——我会回答三个问题。”

“Stark先生，”第一位被选中的记者站起身来，“首先我必须说电影很棒，但它的剧情远远地偏离了之前所有的媒体的预测。在一开始公布拍摄这部以《复仇者们》漫画故事为原型的电影时，大部分人猜测它会是一部讲述复仇者们的战斗和生活的电影。然而我们看到的《从漫画开始的一切》没有任何动作场面——它完全是一部以Chris为主角的温情治愈电影，里面出现的所有复仇者的形象也更接近普通人而不是超级英雄。您能够评价一下为什么做出这样的选择吗？”

“Chris当然是唯一的主角人选。”Tony做了个故作不解的手势，“他是这部漫画的创作者。《复仇者们》的故事就是Chris的故事，理所应当。”

“可是确实有很多观众更加期待在这部电影里看到复仇者们的活跃。”记者补充道，“很多人觉得它会是一部商业动作大片。”

“哦，那样需要太多特效了，我们的预算有限。”Tony带着一本正经的表情调侃了一下，“不，Stark影业拍摄这部电影一开始的目的就不是赚钱，也不是宣传复仇者——这件事没人能比Chris做得更好了。这部电影是复仇者对于Chris的致谢。好了，下一个问题。”

第二位提问的记者是一名女性。  
“Stark先生，您好。《复仇者们》漫画至今仍然保持着历史销量纪录，而我本人也是《复仇者们》的粉丝。《复仇者们》连载时期曾经给粉丝们留下了很多疑团，其中最受人瞩目的无疑是从未公开过的险些成为最后一期的那本漫画的内容到底是什么。在电影公开前的一大悬念也是电影中是否会揭开这一未解之谜。然而，我们在电影里完全没有看到相关情节。您能对此做出解释吗？”

“电影是经过改编的。”Tony说，“我们一开始就没想把它拍得百分之百还原现实。有些电影里发生的事情现实中没发生过，而有些现实中发生的事情电影没讲，就是这样。”

“包括在漫画连载时轰动一时的发生在您和Chris之间的暴力事件，电影里只字未提。您也至今没有对那件事做出任何解释。”

“我更愿意把这件事永远保留在我和Chris之间。”Tony耸耸肩。

“那么我想您也不会突然大发慈悲决定告诉我那一期漫画到底讲了什么吧。”提问者笑了一下，坐回了椅子上。

“Stark先生。这部电影有一个近似于小美人鱼的童话般的结尾，修补好一切的Chris从此消失不见了。而现实中在两年前完结《复仇者们》之后，Chris也彻底消失在了公众的视野里。请问是否如电影尾声所说的那样，Chris在《复仇者们》完结之后就再没有出现过呢？”

“哦，当然不是了。这一部分完全是艺术加工。要知道，拍这部电影还需要征得Chris的同意呢。”Tony挥了挥手，轻描淡写地说。

“所以您和他在那之后还见过面？”

“我们每天都见面。”Tony说，“就在首映式开始之前他还和我在一起呢。”

\---------------

当Tony从会场的门口走出来时，一辆加长豪华轿车已经在红毯的尽头等着他了。

“Stark先生，快进来吧。”Peter为他打开了车门，他的声音年轻而充满朝气，脸上带着愉快的神色，“我们都在等您。”

Tony探身进去。车厢里的电视上还在回放他刚刚接受采访的视频，然而车内吵吵嚷嚷的声音早已盖住了它。圆桌上放着开好的香槟，显然在Tony回来之前车里的复仇者们已经庆祝过一轮了，本来为了首映式正装出席、光鲜亮丽的造型已经毁了一大半。Sam和Rhodey正勾肩搭背地唱着一支过时的祝酒歌——虽然没几句词是对的。Wanda 没到可以喝酒的年龄，她一边喝着手里的果汁一边和幻视聚在一起在手机上指指戳戳。T’Challa在试图向Clint展示瓦坎达的一种特殊的行酒礼——他差点打到了伸出手想要拿酒瓶的班纳博士。Scott把腿搭在椅背上懒懒地躺着大声问有没有人给他剥桔子吃。Steve正在努力阻止Thor把阿斯加德的千年佳酿拿给Bucky喝，尽管Bucky据理力争“你知道我现在差不多是个俄罗斯人了对吧”。

“嘿，Tony。”Natasha抬高了声音努力盖过车内的噪音对Tony说，“采访不错。”

“那当然了，”Tony松了松领带，伸手拿了一个空酒杯，“没有记者能从Tony Stark嘴里问出他不想说的事。”

“电影也很棒！”Wanda也加入了他们的谈话，大声说，“我尤其喜欢最后的结尾，有一种淡淡的惆怅。”

“我一直是《复仇者们》的粉丝。”Peter端着另一杯果汁兴奋地说着，“我是说，在它之前我就是复仇者的粉丝，但是《复仇者们》让我更爱复仇者了。我有全套的连载初版和收藏版呢！——当然除了没有发售的那一本。”

“哦，那一期Tony有一屋子。”Natasha挑了挑眉，“你可以问问Stark先生愿不愿意分给你一本。”

“可是，Chris到底是谁啊？”Scott困惑地挠了挠头，“你刚刚还说首映式之前和他在一起呢，我可没见过他。”

“好吧，”Tony呷了一口杯中的香槟，故作神秘地说，“鉴于你们已经渡过了复仇者的考察期，你们有资格分享这个复仇者们共同守护的秘密了。”  
他抬眼看了一眼Steve，Steve眼含笑意地回望着他。

“Chris其实就是——”


	16. Chapter 16

番外  
五次大家误以为Steve已经和Tony在一起了，一次……

01  
Steve早就知道有人以为他和Tony是一对情侣。

第一次是在漫展的发布会之后，他和Tony乔装改扮了一番到附近的快餐店里吃披萨。  
“这边请。”热情友善的女招待没有质疑为什么两位客人进了店还没有摘下棒球帽和墨镜， “今天附近有漫展，稍微有点挤，抱歉。” 她环顾了一圈熙熙攘攘的餐厅，指了指悬挂的电视机，附赠给他们一个微笑，“他们可真有热情，今天还有客人要求我们一定要调到漫展直播频道，好像有什么大新闻。”

电视上正在反复重播的，正是钢铁侠飞进漫展发布会现场的那一幕。

“精彩的登场方式，”Tony在服务员转身离开后对着电视吹了个口哨，“潇洒、帅气、刚刚好踩在点上并且出人意料。”  
“确实出乎我的意料，”Steve垂下眼睛，露出了一个真诚的微笑，“我必须说，谢谢你，Tony。我没想到你会出现……”

就在他打算继续说下去的时候，隔壁桌响起了一个高亢的、让人无法忽视的女声。  
“——他们绝对是一对！”

他和Tony同时转过头去，隔壁的圆桌坐着一圈打扮得青春靓丽的少女，从她们的各种挂饰以及购物袋来判断，她们显然刚从漫展出来，并且正兴致勃勃地一起看着电视。

“嘘——小点声。”刚才高声说话的女孩的同伴轻轻拉了拉她，“真人配对粉丝应该低调。”  
“我从来没有萌过一对这样的真人配对。”另一个女孩子仿佛受不了似的捂住了脸，“我一次次地提醒自己他们绝对不可能真的是一对，然而他们一次次打了我的脸。”  
“你们有看论坛吗？”一个短发女孩一边翻着手机一边说，“点进同人区首页仿佛进了Chrisony专区。”  
“说真的，今天发布会上Chris的话除了‘Chris计划出柜坦白对钢铁侠的隐秘感情，新一期漫画是Chris暗恋的心路历程’还能有什么别的解读方式吗？”她旁边的女孩凑过头去。  
“我看了十个讨论贴，还没有一个合理的解读。”短发女孩冷漠地摇了摇头，“真的，同人区应该接受Chrisony for real的现实了。”  
“那你们说Ironman说的话到底是什么意思？他接受Chris了吗？”女孩摇着同伴的胳膊，“为什么Chris问的是‘你原谅我了吗’而不是‘你能跟我结婚吗’！”  
“他可以私下问。”同伴目光梦幻地捧着脸，“永远不说‘不’，实在太甜了，他们私下到底有多少我们不知道的互动。”  
“好想看这期漫画！我简直想去Mr. Stark的收藏室里偷一本！一流漫画家给我cp画的同人本，而且有砖头那么厚——光是想象一下我就要幸福地晕倒了！”  
“而且别忘了是本人自述。”另一个女孩补充，“Hail Chrisony！”  
“Hail Chrisony！”全桌的女孩齐声说。

“咳，看来我们造成了很多误会。”Steve有点尴尬地收回了目光，“Tony，我们是不是公开比较好？让读者知道我的真实身份……”  
“如果身份曝光，你还会继续连载《复仇者们》吗？”Tony一脸“看穿了一切”地抬眼看着他。  
“大概不会。”Steve不好意思地承认道，“你知道的，一旦一切曝光，事情就不一样了……”  
“相信我，她们会选择被蒙在鼓里而有新的一期《复仇者们》可以看的，”Tony隐蔽地指了指旁边的那桌女孩，“为了你的粉丝们。”  
“不过我必须得说，她们的想象力有点丰富了。”Steve笑着说，“你确定我们不需要解释吗？接下来她们就要以为我们已经在背地里秘密结婚了。”  
“哦，你知道，粉丝总会比较疯狂。”Tony靠在椅背上，似笑非笑地说，“不过我可不确定哪一个更需要想象力，是‘Chris其实是Steve’，还是‘Chris已经和钢铁侠秘密结婚了’？”

02

Steve觉得一小撮粉丝的疯狂想象并不是问题。  
问题在于这个疯狂想象显然并不仅限于一小撮粉丝。

“我们只是出了个任务两周没有出现。”Steve坐在房间里翻着雪片一样的堆积的读者来信，眉头皱得仿佛奥创卷土重来了一次，“为什么有一半读者来信的内容是祝我和Tony蜜月旅行愉快？”

“你看到的还不是全部。”Natasha把另一个大纸箱放在他的脚边，“大厦的信箱已经装不下了，还有很多人寄给了编辑部。”

“我希望读者们能更关注我的作品而不是我个人。”Steve垂下拿着信纸的手，叹了一口气。

Natasha冲他挤挤眼睛，“你不能怪他们。有什么故事比‘亿万富翁、花花公子、钢铁侠Tony Stark和名不见经传的漫画家隐秘相爱’更吸引人呢？”

“可是这个故事和现实没有一点沾边的地方。”Steve说，“也许我应该澄清一下这个问题。”

Natasha甩了甩头发，“我看不出你在烦恼什么。 你的粉丝们都很理智，他们尊重了你们决定对恋情保密的选择，”说到这句的时候Steve不满地瞪了她一眼，“没有在任何公开场合讨论你们的关系。对你来说Chris本来就是虚构的，跟你本人的名誉毫无关系。而Tony对这种程度的绯闻根本习以为常，有一打他交往的女明星的粉丝觉得他已经和他们的偶像秘密结婚了呢。”

“如果这个流言仅限于《复仇者们》的粉丝的话。”Steve回答，“但我有一种预感，如果再不澄清的话，这么想的就不止粉丝了。”

Natasha耸了耸肩，“那好吧，你要再开个发布会吗？考虑到上次你们‘出柜’的时候开了个发布会。”

“让我再考虑一下。”Steve抿着下巴，“谢谢你Natasha，如果我想好了的话我会和Fury讨论的。”

03

Steve决定召开发布会的这天Tony刚好要出席一个MIT的活动。他们一大早在会客室打了个照面。

“嗨，Cap。”Tony说，“抱歉我今天不能看发布会的直播了，我那会大概在回来的飞机上。”  
“我会看你的活动直播的。”Steve笑了笑，“史上最成功的荣誉校友，你应该为此感到骄傲。”  
Tony摊了摊手，“但未来属于年轻人。今天我就去看看我的后辈们都在干些什么。”  
“他们应该非常高兴能得到Tony Stark的建议。”Steve拍了拍他的肩膀，“一路顺利。”  
“也祝你的发布会顺利，Cap。”Tony一边向他做了个告别的手势一边倒退着往门口走了几步，“我得走了，留下耍大牌迟到的印象可不好。”

活动非常顺利。MIT的学子们都为能亲眼见到Tony Stark激动不已，整个礼堂被坐得满满当当，连台阶上都坐满了人。

活动的最后一个环节是邀请拥有自己的创业公司的青年毕业生杰出代表展示自己的成果并和Tony Stark互动。  
第一个学生代表进行的是智能房屋的研究。Tony让Friday在现场讲了讲她管理复仇者大厦的日常（她的智慧程度引起了全场的惊叹）并且同意就家具通讯网络的部分和对方展开合作。  
第二个学生代表致力于私人航天事业。这位充满魅力的女CEO和Tony讨论了几个发展太空旅游的技术难点和商业潜力，Tony答应有机会帮他们看看他们的太空飞行器的引擎。

最后一个学生代表是一个穿着格子衬衫和牛仔裤（在这个场合稍微显得有点不正式）、戴着智能手表、看起来精力充沛活力十足的男青年。他站起来和Tony握了握手。  
“哦，让我猜猜。”Tony没等他开口自我介绍，“你一定来自互联网行业。”  
场下响起一片笑声，男子也笑了笑，“您猜的没错，Stark先生。我刚刚从硅谷飞过来。”

“那么，你的创业公司是……？”

“我经营一家约会网站，Stark先生。但我更想说，我经营一个关于爱情的梦想。”他踱步到舞台中央调出了事先准备好的ppt，“从上帝用亚当的肋骨造出夏娃开始，人类对爱情的追求就是找到自己天造地设的另一半。然而世界太大，遇到正确的人的概率太小，大部分人——很遗憾——并没有这种幸运。”  
“互联网有着改变这一切的潜力。在这个时代，我们有了两个新的工具——保存了地球上每一个人存在痕迹的网络数据库，和强大的检索手段。”男子的演讲充满了自信和热情，“我们有很多合作对象，脸书、Twitter、Instagram……你不用填写任何资料，我们把每一个人数据化，再利用我们最优秀的算法，在六十亿人里选出最适合你的那一个。”  
“我们的宣传语是——Find your perfect match。”他结束了演讲冲台下鞠了个躬（台下掌声雷动），走回座位上递给了Tony一部智能手机，“从网站上线一个月以来我们已经拥有了近百万用户，其中高达80%以上的用户都和他们的灵魂伴侣建立了恋爱关系，我非常荣幸今天有机会让钢铁侠成为我们的用户之一，Stark先生。”

Tony接过了手机，上面已经打开了网站的APP（手机画面同时被投影到大屏幕上），登录画面是一个简洁优雅的爱心图标，可以用任何一个社交网站账号登录。

“你知道其实我有一个更简单的办法，”Tony一边把自己的Twitter账号输入登录框一边开了个玩笑，“我可以给自己编程一个完美的伴侣。”  
“哦，这个我可百分之百打不过。”男子附和地笑着接了下去，“那我更改一下说法，‘找到除了你自己造一个出来之外的最适合你的人’。”

话语间Tony已经登录了，果然没有任何填写资料的步骤，APP上只有一个按钮——“找到你的灵魂伴侣”。他按了下去，一个进度条出现在了屏幕上。

“只要一分钟，我们就会为您完成对六十亿人的搜索。”青年调侃道，“我现在非常激动我们马上就能看到钢铁侠的肋骨被用来做成了谁了。”

说着，随着一个清脆的提示音，一个账号的Twitter页面被显示在了屏幕上——

@Chris-Shield  
漫画家，《复仇者们》作者  
@Chris-Shield：大家会看今天的发布会吗？我想关于我和Stark先生的关系我欠大家一个解释:-)  
转发：  
你们终于决定要公开了！！  
祝幸福，虽然我早就知道你们是一对了:-)  
你们的恋情深深地打动了我，公开真好，祝你们永远幸福  
新婚愉快，下一期的漫画我要买十本当作婚礼的礼金;-)  
一定要婚礼！世纪婚礼！天啊我无法想象Tony Stark的婚礼会是什么样的

全场沉默了一下。  
“天啊，Mr Stark。”青年喃喃地说，“我以为我已经不能更崇拜您了，结果您又达成了一项我无法企及的成就。”  
“您自己、在六十亿人中、找到了我们用价值几亿的计算机才能算出来的灵魂伴侣！”

一小时后，Chris坐在发布会台上，面对无数伸到他面前问“你知道你刚刚被宣布为Tony Stark的灵魂伴侣吗”的记者伸过来的话筒，在心里深深地叹了一口气。  
今天依然有很多人以为Steve已经和Tony在一起了。

04

Chrisony以迅雷不及掩耳之势成为了国民cp。  
虽然Chris和Tony都从来没有承认过，但是似乎所有人都觉得他们已经私下偷偷在一起了。暗示他们关系的段子一夜之间在Twitter上泛滥成灾，还有人找出了当年Tony在发布会上宣布自己是钢铁侠的截图打上#从罐子里出来吧钢铁侠#的tag鼓励他们出柜。

“这样没问题吗？”在一周一次的漫画讨论会上，Steve对Fury和Hill说，“我觉得我们应该再做点什么来澄清……”  
“我很确定你现在说什么都会被认为是欲盖弥彰，队长。”Fury镇定自若地回答，“而且，从复仇者联盟的利益角度考虑，这个流言并不影响我们的公众形象，我看不出有什么必须处理的必要。事实上，我们的数据分析团队预测你和Stark每多互动一分钟，《复仇者们》的销量讲上涨一万册。”  
“不过，有一则新闻引起了我们的注意，”Hill操作了一下手里的智能终端，把一篇新闻稿投影在了屏幕上，“事实上有好几篇，但是这篇是源头。” 

Steve看向屏幕，这则稿件的标题是——  
“钢铁侠终于找到真爱？弥天大谎！Chris单方面炒作恋情！”  
配图是当时Chris被Tony打得鼻青脸肿黯然离去的照片。

“哦，”Steve赞许地点了点头，“看来还是有人看出了真相的。”  
“我们怀疑这是九头蛇的余党散布的，”Hill有条不紊地补充道，“意在抹黑《复仇者们》。”

“……”Steve卡住了。  
“我猜，最了解你的人有时候是你的敌人……？”他有些尴尬地干笑着说。

不管怎么说，Steve还是比较庆幸仍然有媒体没有被流言蒙蔽，他用Twitter转发了一篇表示“Chris和Tony并不是一对”但用词比较温和的新闻稿（尽管Hill认为持有这种观点的媒体背后都可能有九头蛇的指使），然后满意地带着在会上讨论好的大纲走向Chris的出租屋准备赶稿。

正当他走到门口准备用钥匙开门的时候，他听到屋里有人说话的声音。（声音非常小，可谁让他有超级战士的四倍听力呢。）

“你确定我们两个就能搞定吗？”  
“就那个漫画家？你看到他的样子了，他连一只鹅都打不过。等他一进门我们就把他敲昏。”  
“这房子一点安全措施都没有。Tony Stark就这么放心他男朋友的安全吗？”  
“大概和平太久了，他们都放松了警惕。这正是我们的大好时机，只要绑架了这小子，复联只能求着我们谈条件了。”  
“Hail hydra。”  
“Hail hydra。”

一分钟之后这两位自投罗网的九头蛇就被赤手空拳的Chris揍了个半死并且五花大绑了起来。  
“你…你……”其中一个一脸不可置信地说（在战斗中他的牙齿掉了一颗，说话有点漏风），“你居然这么能打？！”  
Chris（Steve）一边把绳子捆得更紧一边耸了耸肩，“我猜你不应该以貌取人。”  
“我就说Tony Stark的男朋友不可能这么好搞。”另一个绑匪哭丧着脸说，他两个眼圈乌青乌青的。

“我不明白，”Steve捆好了绳子站起身来，用通讯器给神盾局发了个消息，“你们明明知道真相为什么还要绑架我？”  
绑匪们困惑地看着他，“你说什么？”  
Steve在终端上调出了早上Hill给他看的新闻，“这是九头蛇发的吗？”  
“……是、是的。”两人唯唯诺诺地承认道。  
Steve皱着眉头，“那你们知道我和Mr Stark不是一对，绑架我不会给复仇者带来任何威胁。”

两个绑匪迷茫地互相看了一眼，又看了一眼Chris（Steve）。  
“你在说什么，全世界都知道你们是一对。”  
“我们只是想黑你啊！”

05

虽然Steve的支持者和死对头现在都觉得他已经和Tony在一起了，但是客观地说，他们并不是经常能接触到Steve的人，所以产生错误的印象也情有可原。  
至少复仇者大厦里、Steve的同事们，都表现正常。在招进新队员的时候，大家还特意为他们解释Chris和Tony不是一对。（显然新队员们都因为新闻报道抱有这种错误的观点。）  
T’Challa只是沉默地、不甚在意地点了点头。他身为国王的高贵风度不允许他表现出对他人八卦的兴趣。  
Scott抓着后脑勺、有些迟钝地说，“啊哈哈……原来是这样。不愧是超级英雄……”  
而新成员中年龄最小的、也是《复仇者们》的资深读者的Peter Parker，则像任何一个网上的粉丝一样好奇。  
“什么？Mr Stark和Chris不是一对？真的吗？我觉得他们俩挺好的！我是说，不是说我是Chrisony的粉丝……我是Mr Stark的粉丝，也是Chris的粉丝。那《复仇者们》传说中的最后一期到底画了什么？天啊我太想知道了，我可以用我试用期第一个月的工资换那本漫画吗？”  
Steve不得不以Chris的身份再见了Peter一次，给他的系列收藏签了名并且在扉页上签绘了一幅蜘蛛侠，才让Peter停止了发问。（老成员们共同决定要等到新成员渡过试用期之后再告诉他们Chris的真实身份。）

不过显然spider boy的好奇心没有那么容易消失。Steve很确定有好几次他以Chris的形象在大厦里活动的时候都感受到了观察的视线，尤其是在他去Tony的实验室给他送咖啡、或是给Tony画肖像的时候。

“Cap，”在全员行动回到大厦之后，Peter在走廊上跟上了Steve，“我想问这事真的很久了，不过我猜问当事人不好，所以我想只能问你了……Mr Stark到底为什么不和Chris在一起？”  
Steve愣了一下，努力维持美国队长的正直语气说，“为什么你觉得他们应该在一起？”  
“嘿嘿，其实我观察了他们一段时间，”Peter挠了挠头，打开了话匣子，“我不是为了八卦！我就是很困惑，为什么他们关系这么好，却没有发展成恋人呢？”  
Steve耐心地回答道，“他们是很好的朋友。就像我和Tony一样。”  
“我觉得好朋友不是他们那样的。”Peter坚持道，“Chris看着Mr Stark的样子让我觉得……他觉得自己的存在意义就是让Mr Stark获得幸福。”  
“Chris确实是为了复仇者们的幸福画了《复仇者们》的，”Steve拍了拍Peter的肩膀，“他对每一个复仇者都很好。”  
“可是我觉得他对Mr Stark是特别的！”Peter说，“我还是一个追漫画的粉丝的时候就这么觉得了。Chris在《复仇者们》里画得最多的就是钢铁侠，他写了信求助读者如何和Mr Stark交流，还有那个没有发售的专门为Mr Stark画的最后一期漫画……我觉得Chris肯定喜欢着Mr Stark！”  
“那么大概Tony不喜欢他吧。”  
Peter一边认真思考着一边说，“我也想过这大概是唯一可能的理由了，可是Mr Stark为什么不喜欢Chris呢？Chris那么年轻、温柔、真诚、才华横溢，他还是Mr Stark的灵魂伴侣，我觉得Mr Stark和他在一起一定会获得幸福的！”  
“Chris不是Tony的灵魂伴侣。我很确定他不是最适合Tony的人。” Steve放弃了解释，“Tony值得更好的人。”

Peter突然瞪大了双眼看着他。  
“天啊————你能再说一遍刚才那句话吗？”他认真地看着Steve的眼睛。  
“Tony值得更好的人……？”Steve不明所以地重复了一遍。

Peter脸上混合着震惊和恍然大悟，“这就是我说的，绝对不是对朋友的眼神！”  
“天啊，队长，原来你也喜欢Mr Stark！”

在后来的很长一段时间里，Peter都觉得Steve是Chris和Tony没有交往的原因。

06 

四月份的时候，复联大厦的科学家们终于研究出了如何抹掉Bucky脑子里的口令，快捷无痛，并且毫无后遗症。  
五月份的时候，神盾局的精神状态测试鉴定Bucky不再需要受到监控。  
而到了六月，Bucky就已经正式加入复仇者联盟，和复仇者们一起并肩作战了。

虽然好友因为这些年的经历变得有点沉默寡言且让人捉摸不透，但Steve依然很高兴事情正在往好的方向发展，他也会努力让事情变得更好。他唯一的担忧是，心理医生建议Bucky应该多和人交流，但Bucky看起来和复仇者大厦里的人都只维持工作必须程度的谈话，没有任何私下交流。

“嘿，Buck，”在一次Steve和Bucky的训练结束之后、Bucky正坐在长凳上恢复体力的时候，Steve和他展开了一次兄弟之间的闲聊，“刚刚Natasha进来的时候你们说了什么？”  
Natasha在训练途中进来向他们通知了一次行动计划的变更，她在离开前和Bucky简短地用俄语交流了几句。（Bucky和Natasha似乎都很喜欢用俄语和对方交谈，尽管复仇者大厦里没有第三个人懂俄语。）  
“她问我需不需要更新装备。”Bucky回答道，他被改造成冬兵以后说话的风格就变得简短直接，和以前总是说着俏皮话逗人笑的James Barnes完全不同，“我告诉了她我用的狙击枪的型号。”

“Natasha对你很好，”Steve装作不经意地说，“她可不常关心同事的武器储备。”  
Bucky用质疑地眼光看着他，“让她负责装备更新是昨天开会决定的。”  
“咳咳，我的意思是说，你应该……试着约她出去？”Steve说，“你们当年认识的时候没有机会，也许现在是时候重新开始了。”  
Bucky沉默了一下，“我会的，当我准备好的时候。”  
“哦，那真是……太好了，”惊讶于对方如此轻易的答应，Steve补充道，“你知道，我只是担心你们等得太久。”  
Bucky抬起眼睛，“那你在等什么？”  
“什……什么？”Steve没有反应过来。  
“你为什么、”Bucky重复了Steve刚才的用词，“不约Stark出去？”

Steve非常惊讶连自己的好友也被流言影响了，“我们没有在一起……”  
“我知道，”Bucky用他属于杀手的冷静、犀利的目光注视着Steve，“但是你喜欢他。”

“As a friend.”Steve强调。

“不。”Bucky比Steve更加坚定地说，“我帮你介绍了每一个你约会过的女孩。当你喜欢一个人的时候，我能看出来。”  
他站起身来拍了拍Steve的背，“约他出来。也许以后你们可以跟我和Nat四人约会呢。”

他转身走了出去，留给Steve一个冷酷的背影。

07

红色沙漏 将小组更名为 促进星盾与弧形反应堆亲密接触互助小组

罗宾汉：哇哦，我们正式成为八卦小组了吗  
读心术：这是为了队友的幸福，不是为了八卦！  
哲学家：我不确定这是不是个好主意，队长和Mr Stark都是成年人，他们应该能处理自己的感情问题  
蓝牙耳机：不是什么人都有像你一样的恋爱技巧  
摇篮曲：？？哲学家在和谁恋爱吗？

红色沙漏 邀请 日记本 加入 促进星盾与弧形反应堆亲密接触互助小组

红色沙漏：情况如何？  
日记本：任务完成  
星期五：队长还在训练室里沉思，已经五分钟了  
Red wing：为什么不派我去，我才是队长最好的朋友！  
日记本：눈言눈눈  
罗宾汉：可你是多年单身汉  
红色沙漏：如果这次还没有达到效果，我们就派你去  
读心术：派我去派我去！我会心灵控制！百分之百有效！  
红色沙漏：你的效果太强烈了……

08

尽管复仇者联盟的众人都十分看好他们的两位领导者之间的恋情，事态的进展却不如他们想象得那么顺利。

“一年了，”复仇者大厦的会客室里，Natasha对其他成员宣布，“去年的今天我们看了那个最后一期漫画之后立下了预测他们交往时间的赌约，没有人预测一年以上————也就意味着今天我们团灭了。”  
“所有赌资归庄家所有。”冬日战士补充。  
“从什么时候起你成了庄家？”Sam质疑道，“那我有权质疑你因为利益相关没有尽全力执行互助小组的任务。”  
Bucky不为所动地把桌上的一摞钞票装进了口袋里，冷漠地说，“我以为‘队长最好的朋友’更应该自以为比我更有影响力呢。”

“你说他们到底在等什么呢？”Clint抱着后脑勺靠在沙发背上，“我们都把‘办公室恋情在复仇者联盟内不被禁止’加入室友守则了。”  
“哦，队长以为那是为我加的。”幻视说，“还有Mr Barnes。”  
“那我们把‘现代同性恋权益保护’加入队长的适应现代社会学习资料里呢？”  
“这个暗示大概太委婉……和其他一万件现代社会的人习以为常但是Steve没想过要尝试的事一样。”Natasha说。  
“我确保每次当Find your perfect match的成功案例登上科技版的时候都把新闻推送给boss了。”Friday插话。  
Wanda抱着沙发上的盾牌和反应堆靠垫把头埋了进去，“我们把能试的方案都试过了，可是他们俩好像一点暗示都没有感受到一样。”  
“……也许他们真的只是朋友？”班纳博士小心翼翼地说。  
几道目光（不赞许的）齐刷刷地看着他。  
“如果他们对彼此真的有好感，我很难想象他们会过这么久还毫无进展……”博士继续道，“我是说……为什么我们不直接问问他们呢？”

09

班纳博士的提议被互助小组采纳了（首次）。

“Cap，”在完成了和队长的晨跑之后，Sam趁两人坐在路边休息（他休息，Steve在旁边看他休息）的时候问道，“为什么你还不和Stark交往？”

而与此同时，把国防部的新合作计划书送到Tony办公室的Rhodey也和Tony展开了相似的对话。  
“Tony，别嫌我多管闲事，这是我作为一个朋友的关心——为什么你和Captain至今没有交往？”

Steve看起来并没有被这个问题吓到，他像平时听到Sam的任何一个玩笑一样反问道，“为什么我应该和Tony交往？”  
“因为你比任何一个人都关心、理解、照顾他……？”Sam回答。  
“那么，如果我们变成……恋人，事情会有什么改变吗？”  
“……你们可以花很多时间和彼此在一起？”  
“我们每天已经有三分之一时间和对方在一起了。”  
“……你们可以同进同出、一起做所有事？”  
“现在的情况也差不多是这样。”  
“……你可以名正言顺地进出他的实验室，在吃饭时间把他拉出来？他可以在思维枯竭的时候去你的房间思考他的科学问题？”  
“事实上，我们已经在这么做了。听着Sam，我对我和Tony的关系进行过认真的思考，最后得出的结论是——交往并不会对我们的日常生活带来太大的改变。我们已经住在一起、作为朋友互相关心照顾、为什么一定要给这一切加上一个恋人的定义呢？”

Sam愣了半晌说，“或许你们还想干点，只有恋人之间才能干的事……？”  
“哦，”Steve看起来像有点被冒犯了似的，他的脸看起来稍微有点红，“我觉得对同事抱有那种……幻想是不专业的。我对Tony有足够的尊重让我克制不忘这方面想。”

Sam被Steve的逻辑弄得目瞪口呆，他半晌之后终于追问了一句，“那如果Stark对你……我是说主动提出和你交往，你会同意吗？”  
Steve露出了一个微笑，“当然了，你知道，anything he wants。”

“为什么我应该和Steve交往？”Tony微微抬起眼睛看着Rhodey，不动声色地问道。  
“……因为你从小就把他当作偶像、而他是你的灵魂伴侣，你们一天一半以上的时间都在一起看起来非常享受和对方的相处，你们谈话的时候其他成员都插不进去，你们日常生活中看起来完全像一对情侣？”  
“那不就得了，”Tony摊了摊手，“我们就像是没有情侣名头的情侣。”  
“那你们为什么不直接给你们的关系加一个定义呢？” Rhodey迅速地接道。  
“你知道我在一段恋情里能表现得多么混蛋，”Tony耸耸肩，“但是朋友————你很难搞砸这个，尤其是当你的朋友是Steve Rogers的时候。我们都很享受现状，有什么把我们的关系更进一步的必要吗？”  
Rhodey瞪大了眼睛看着他，“你真的是那个花花公子Tony Stark而不是什么初恋都还留着的书呆子本科生吗？”  
“Well，我猜当你面对的对象是美国队长的时候，多一点尊重是理所应当的。”

Rhodey 愣了一会追问了一句，“那如果Steve主动提出和你交往，你会拒绝吗？”  
“我当然会同意，Steve大概也知道我会同意，”Tony想了一下，微笑着补充道，“但我想Steve足够绅士把决定权交给我。”

10

“所以我们真的放弃互助小组的计划了吗？”Wanda盘腿坐在床上抱着她的抱枕，一脸纠结地抬头看着Natasha。  
“你听到Sam和Rhodey复述的他们的说辞了。”Natasha靠在门框上说，“我们应该尊重他们的意见。”  
“……为什么我觉得他们的每一句话都很有槽点，可是连起来我居然被他们的逻辑说服了？” Wanda捋着头发，“所以他们现在是在进行一场心知肚明的双向暗恋吗？”  
“从技术上来说，心知肚明不能算暗恋。”Natasha回答。

Wanda向后倒去仰面躺在床上。  
“在一万种迷妹们幻想过的他们的关系中，居然没有一种符合他们现在的状况。”

11

总而言之，一切都恢复了正常。复仇者联盟的其他成员不再执着于加快Steve和Tony关系的进展。复仇者大厦又恢复了和睦友好的日常————虽然关于办公室恋情的便利贴仍然贴在冰箱上，但是暂时没有人打算利用这条规则。  
平静无波的日子过了几个月，转眼之间就到了冬天————新成员加入之后的第一个圣诞节。  
他们决定在复仇者大厦里举办一个复仇者内部的圣诞聚会。Tony订购了一棵足有两人高的圣诞树，Natasha和Wanda花了一整天给它布置了各种色彩缤纷的、亮晶晶的装饰（真正把它们挂上去的是可以漂浮的幻视），Steve、Sam和Bucky去买了新鲜火鸡和各种食材，Clint、Scott和班纳博士负责主厨（Clint和Scott看起来比较有居家男的气质，而班纳博士有足够的耐心把菜谱当作实验说明书进行精密操作）。  
在食物的香气中，暖融融的壁炉前，复仇者们围坐在圣诞树旁开始挑选圣诞树下他们给彼此准备的圣诞礼物，并且兴致勃勃地拆了起来。

“这是什么？”Clint举着一根看起来像是树枝的东西说，“是谁忘记准备礼物在来的路上随手摘的吗？”  
Thor回答道（他也从神域回来了和朋友们一起度过这个人类的节日），“这是白蜡树的枝条，它受到了命运三女神的祝福，可以保佑你的平安和健康。”  
“哦，哦……”Clint看起来在纠结是应该把这个礼物供起来还是直接扔掉，“我是说，谢谢。”  
“我拿到了你的，Clint。”Natasha手里捧着一条项链，它的挂坠是一个穿过心形的箭，Natasha把它戴在了脖子上。  
“是谁准备了一本《一千个科学问题》，”Sam一脸不可置信地举着手里砖头一样的书，“是你吗博士？”他转头看着Banner。  
“是我，”Tony举起了双手，他挑到的礼物是班纳博士准备的一支看起来价值不菲的腕表，“我觉得给成员们增加一些科学素养是有益的，鉴于非常不均衡的现状。”  
“Tony Stark难道不是应该送一些更土豪的礼物吗？”Sam失望地用这本硬壳书砸了一下自己的脑袋。  
Peter因为拿到了Steve亲手绘制的、装在了相框里的复仇者全员的画而兴奋不已，他表示一定会把这个礼物放在自己的床头。Wanda对此有点眼红，但同时觉得拿到了Bucky准备的精致的手帐本也不错。Bucky则挑选到了T’Challa从瓦坎达带来的一种特有的盆栽植物（附赠一本培育说明，显然它很难在纽约的气候里存活）。

在点评完每个人的礼物，享用了大餐之后，围坐在客厅里收看了Friday剪辑的复仇者联盟一年回顾视频之后，复仇者们决定玩国王游戏。（谁说超级英雄不能玩游戏呢。）

鉴于成员中还有未成年人，他们特意规定每个人有一次跳过要求的机会，抽到了国王的人也没有提出什么过于过分的要求。女孩子们似乎运气都很好，而Clint被点中的次数似乎特别多。十轮以内他就被迫在Twitter上发了一段手机里最难看的自拍照、一段对嘴唱歌视频、以及“我的射击技巧并不比猎鹰强”。

在一轮里，Clint终于抽到了国王。  
“啊哈！”他拿着手中的王牌，摩拳擦掌地说，“让我想想，9号玩spin the bottle。转到了谁就亲谁！”  
Steve举起了手中的牌，“是我。”  
桌上的气氛一瞬间有一点微妙的变化，好几个成员偷偷地用眼睛瞟向Tony Stark。而且，要知道，这是道德观念还停留在七十年前的美国队长，那个时候人们还不习惯在派对上随便亲吻彼此。

“哦，嗨，队长。”Clint殷勤地拿起了桌上的空瓶子，“你需要我帮你转吗？”  
“我想我应该选择跳过这一轮。”Steve露出了一个无奈的微笑。  
“相信我，我想转到谁就能转到谁。”Clint向Steve暗示性地眨了眨眼睛，并且尽可能隐蔽地向Tony的方向努了努嘴。   
Steve微笑着摇了摇头，把手里的牌放了下去，“我想人们应该更尊重亲吻。”  
不止一个成员露出了希望落空的遗憾表情。

他们一直玩到了十一多点，然后在Steve的坚持下为了成员中未成年人的健康他们终于结束了派对。Steve留在客厅里确保每个人都回到了房间而不是偷偷溜出去继续。

直到最后一个人离开后，坐在沙发里没动的Tony站起身来对Steve说，“Hey，Cap，能过来一下吗？我给你准备了一份特别的礼物。”

Steve跟在故作神秘的Tony身后下了楼梯，走进了他的实验室。  
“哇哦，你不会造了什么东西吧？”Steve开玩笑地说。  
“Well，也许明年我会考虑的。”Tony否认，他倚在办公桌上面对着Steve，手按在上面放着的一个文件夹上，“你还记得一年多以前你经常来这里骚扰我吗？”  
“如果你说的是Chris的话，我想是的。”Steve笑着说，“因为有一个固执的人拒绝被画进漫画里。”  
“我想这件事情有一段时间了，”Tony拿起文件夹翻开了它，“你的漫画改变了很多事情……我、以及其他所有复仇者们都应该对你表示感谢。”  
“你们表示过很多次了。”Steve说。  
“口头上，不是行动上。”Tony把文件夹递到了Steve面前，“我觉得我们有必要给它留个纪念，所以我准备了这个。”

Steve好奇地接过来，文件的第一页写着————

Stark影业立项申请  
电影《从漫画开始的一切》  
内容简介：漫画家Chris为复仇者们创作了一部漫画。他告诉了世界真实的复仇者们有多好，而这改变了一切……

“Wow，Tony……”Steve一时语塞了。  
“立项申请有一段时间了，”Tony用装作不经意的口气说，“这个提案受到了很多质疑，你知道的，没有特效、没有炫酷的超级英雄、连爱情线都没有……很多专业人士觉得这么拍是对这段故事的浪费。不过它最终在圣诞节之前通过了，所以我想这是一份不错的圣诞礼物？”  
“这是一份完美的礼物。”Steve看着Tony的眼睛认真地说，“谢谢你，Tony”

“只是说谢谢？”Tony戏谑地说，“不过我假设你没想过也准备一份惊喜礼物。”

“事实上，我准备了。”Steve微笑，“一个惊喜礼物。”  
他的手伸进外套内侧的口袋里，拿出了一束用红色缎带系着的、带着红色浆果的绿色植物。  
那是一株槲寄生。

“站在槲寄生下的人不能拒绝亲吻。” Steve的眼睛里仿佛闪烁着星星，“我们应该尊重传统。”  
“你知道我不会拒绝我在六十亿人里找到的那一个。”Tony微笑着倾身上前。

他们在槲寄生下亲吻了彼此。那么自然，仿佛他们早已属于彼此。

“所以，感觉如何？”Steve眼里含着温柔的笑意，Tony的黑发在他的脸颊上轻轻蹭过。  
“我觉得我们早就应该这么做了。”Tony回答，“现在我有点后悔我们之前浪费了那么久。”  
“现在你可以告诉他们，电影要加一条爱情线了。”Steve笑道。  
然后他再次亲吻了Tony。

12

第二天早上的Twitter。

@Chris-shield: 这是昨晚发生的事……:-)#Stony #Fanart  
[Steve在槲寄生下亲吻Tony.jpg ]

转发  
@Tony_Stark: 为了传统;-)


End file.
